


Book One: Ka’ös

by KuranDarkwood



Category: Original Work
Genre: 7 Elements, Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Island Academy, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magic, Multi, Political Intrigues, Polyamory, Polyandry, Polygamy, Romance, School Drama, Sword & Magic, Temple of Creation, dunjons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuranDarkwood/pseuds/KuranDarkwood
Summary: Everything began when her eyes turned gold, friends became enemies and enemies became friends. It was not what she’d expected when searching for answers. And now maybe the truth was not worth the trail of broken bodies left in her wake.Alone and and in uncharted territory, she will have to make decisions that will not only affect herself but the world of Yrdrea as she knows it.Continue or stop? No matter the decision things will never be the same.





	1. Prologue

Year: 2,214 s.a. Month:? Day:?   
Location: Temple of Creation

The Temple was quiet. The residents were getting ready to go to sleep or were sleeping already, except one. One person was standing still in front of the statue of Alde'inor in trance. Glazed green eyes looked unseeingly at the statue, arms opening as if to welcome someone. A moment later Esphia shone down on the priest, illuminating their figure. The statue of Alde'inor started to shine. At the same time on the other side of the Temple a light pink haired woman gasped and woke up, the Divine Magicks she was sensing felt familiar, very familiar.   
\- High Priestess? – A young purple haired woman asked as she walked in the room followed by another woman..  
\- Yu'ulia get me my robes now! I need to head back to the inner sanctum. I have sensed divine magicks in the temple and a harmonization or the beginning of one. Lank'a go wake up his Holiness and the other High Priests. Hurry time is of the essence. –   
All the while the champagne haired woman got out of bed and headed to her dressing zone. The priestess eyes widened and hurriedly dressed the High Priestess. Upon the last buckle was tied the High Priestess hurried to the main altar room. Arriving at the doors of Ros'iris room she meet up with another group of people.   
\- High Priestess Celest'ia what's going on? – The voice belonged to the Head of the Ministry of Creation, His Holiness Mose'i  
High Priestess Celest'ia bowed to the lead figure of the group, His Holiness Mose'i.   
\- I have felt the presence of a divine one in the inner sanctum of Alde'inor. I followed it and arrived here the same as you, Your Holiness. –   
His Holiness nodded his agreement.   
\- Let us proceed forward then. –   
He signaled the other priests to open the door. They stepped inside and saw a wonderful sight. A woman of ethereal beauty sat at the feet of Rosi'iris statue.   
\- Merry meet Celest'ia , it's been a while. –   
She stood up and gracefully walked to Her High Priestess. She gently cupped her face with her hands and placed a loving kiss on her brow. High Priestess Celest'ia had tears streaming down her face.   
\- Divine Rosi'iris. – She breathed out.   
All the other people present gasped and bowed at the Divinity in front of them. Rosi'iris smiled and waved her hand.   
\- None of that now. I am on borrowed time. –   
She turned to His Holiness.   
\- I usually do not interfere but Celest'ia is my favorite and this will affect the entire realm. –   
As she spoke she started to glow. A glow of Divine Light. Her pitch deepened , her eyes darkened. The air became colder. And she leaned in to whisper in High Priestess Celest'ia's ear.   
\- Listen and listen well. Born to a shadowed sun. When the the Cardinals align as one… -   
His Holiness only heard the beginning of the prophecy. Done Rosi'iris stopped glowing and caressed the High Priestess Celest'ia cheek one final time and stepped back.   
\- Divine Rosi'iris what does this mean? –   
His Holiness asked the Divinity, she simply smiled and spread her arms. Luminaris shone on her and she disappeared in motes of light, leaving behind a slightly dazed Priest.   
\- Your Holiness? High Priestess Celest'ia? Wha… - And he promptly collapsed. The orderlies rushed forward to tend to him.   
\- Carry him back to his rooms . This will stay amongst us unless I decreed otherwise is that clear? –   
\- Yes Your Holiness. –   
\- High Priestess Celest'ia come with me. – He gestured to the High Priestess and left the altar of Rosi'iris.   
The other priests present bowed at his passage. They quickly made their way to His Holiness study.   
\- Have a seat. – As He himself took his seat.   
The High Priestess obeyed and remained silent as His Holiness went over what had just happened. Finally he turned and addressed Rosi'iris High Priestess.   
\- Despite the fact that I did not hear the totality of the prophecy, it is clear to the both of us who the prophecy refers to. And with your… status I can only imagine the Imperial family will soon be aware of it too. –   
She remained silent neither acknowledging nor denying His Holiness' words. He sighed. Leaning back in his seat he observed the pink haired priestess in-front of him. 'Knight of Arkanus. the only member of the Ministry whose oaths to the Imperial Family come before their Divine oaths. 'Dogs of the Empire indeed'. He gathered his thoughts knowing very well that any attempts on his part to stop High Priestess Celest'ia from carrying out her duty would be met with force. Deadly force if needed. 'Best show some goodwill'.  
\- I will order all orderlies who witnessed the prophecy to silence under Divine Oath. That will stress the importance of the situation. –   
\- Your Holiness. – The High Priestess nodded her agreement. - Is there anything else Your Holiness? –   
\- No, you may leave. –   
\- By Your leave. –   
She stood up and moved to leave.   
\- Divine Rosi'iris waited until you arrived before allowing us in that room. Why? – The last word was mumbled, more to himself than to the other occupant in the room.   
High Priestess Celest'ia turned back to face His Holiness.   
\- Your Holiness? –   
His Holiness was no longer facing in her direction but looking out the window. Clouds covered the night moon, plunging the world in darkness. One last thought went towards The Divine of Guidance.  
'May Esphia shine and guides us in these troubled nights.'


	2. It’s Time?

Year 2,734 s.a. Month: Harvestmoon. Day: 1st Waterday. Time: morning  
Location: airship nearing Merberath  
\- We shall shortly be arriving at Merberath. –  
The man looked out the window on his left. The airship was on its approach to Merberath, the City of Thousand Jewels. Movement on his right caught his attention. A flight attendant fidgeted under his gaze.  
\- The Captain would like to know if you have enjoyed your trip. He would also like to apologise for any inconvenience, we do not usually host people of your stature amongst our passengers. –  
\- That is fine anonymity is what we were aiming for. –  
Interrupted the Knight. The attendant's eyes briefly flickered to the other empty seat.  
\- How long until landing? –  
\- 15 minutes Sir Lansiti. –  
The Knight looked thoughtful for a moment and looked back to the view of Merberath. Looking back to the flight attendant he handed the book he had been reading.  
\- Please have our luggage sent to the entrance. –  
\- Yes Sir. –  
The attendant bowed with quite a lot of exuberance and left. Lansiti raised an eyebrow at the attendant's behaviour but said nothing. He turned back to the empty seat in front of him.  
\- You can come out now Agrigent. –  
In front of him Agrigent, Knight of 9, shimmered into view. The blonde chuckled at his fellow Knight and comrade.  
\- I had no wish to be subjected to the crews fangirling. –  
\- Yet you were the one to drag me on this commercial flight. So much for anonymity. –  
\- Better have the suspicion of our return than the unquestioned certainty that using our airship would have caused. Plus it is not as if the trip was that horrendous. The cabin we received was pretty good and so was the food. –  
\- If we ignore the fact that every 15 minutes a different crew member came to attend to us, and further ignoring that this trip was only 3 hours? Then yes it was a good trip. – Sir Lansiti deadpanned.  
Sir Agrigent looked sheepish and smiled uncertainly at his superior.  
\- No use crying over spilt milk Nader we are here at least. –  
Still looking unimpressed Lansiti answered.  
\- You mean at last. –  
\- Please return to your seats we will momentarily be landing. –  
Came from the speakers and cut off any further conversation between the Knights of Arkanus.  
The knights disembarked first. Despite the earliness of the day as their arrival was noticed as whispers could be heard as the Knights walked through the terminal. Dressed in black trousers with gold lining, the coat was white on the left and black on the right. The uniform was completed with a silvery black ankle length cape. It was a single shoulder cape that hung on the left shoulder and was tied to the Imperial Crest on the right lapel by three golden cords. They did cut out an impressive figure. They were the elite amongst the elites. The guard dogs of the Empire. They were the Knights of Arkanus, a special existence in the Empire. They inspired fear, respect, greed, hate. Answering only to the Ruler of Leivathan Himself, The Solidas.  
Rounding a corner Sir Lansiti slammed into another body. The impact left him standing but the other person was sent to the floor. At least it would have been the case had it not been for Sir Lansiti's reflexes.  
\- So sorry about that, I'm in a rush and I wasn't looking. I need to catch an airship and I am running late. I know it doesn't excuse things but I… —  
A panicked female voice babbled her apologies as she picked up her scattered belongings.  
\- No harm done miss. –  
\- Really? –  
The teal haired girl looked up from where she was picking up her belongings.  
\- Truly all is fine, Lansiti is tougher than he looks. In fact we should be worried if you are alright. –  
Sir Agrigent interjected as he picked up the last case and handed it over the teal haired girl. He dutifully ignored the look sent his way by Sir Lansiti.  
\- Knights of Arkanus! Oh by Alde'inor grace I just body slammed a member of the black squad. – She squawked – truly sorry about this. –  
\- Like I said no harm done, simply be more careful in the future. –  
\- Thank you. –  
\- This is the final call for flight XF87 to Cephiead Academy. –  
\- Oops, that's my call. I've got to go. Nice meeting you-  
She accepted the last bag from Sir Agrigent and left in a hurry.  
\- Sorry coming through. Move out the way. Coming through. –  
Could be heard getting softer and softer as the teal haired girl moved further away from them.  
Sir Lansiti was brought out of his thoughts as Sir Agrigent whispered softly in his ear.  
\- That shade of green, doesn't it remind you of… –  
Sir Lansiti turned and continued on their journey. Once inside the tinted car Lansiti allowed a thought to cross his mind 'indeed, strange coincidence'.  
  
Year 2,734 s.a. Month: Harvestmoon. Day: Waterday. Time: afternoon  
Location: Imperial Palace of Merberath

The corridor was sparsely light and muted footsteps could be heard in the silence. A shadow could be seen nearing the end of the corridor to an open space that was well lit. At first glance they seemed to be lightly guarded but if one extended their prana they would feel the security measures in place. The footsteps belonged to Sir Lansiti as he stepped out of one of the many hidden passages and came to a stop in-front of an imposing pair of double doors. They were not only impressive in their size and the amount of details etched onto them but also by the many security seals that pulsed through them. To the naked eye two things stood out, the massive Imperial crest located in the middle of the white accacia wood and the lack of door handle. The doors were guarded on either side by two guards holding a halberd and in dark coloured armor emblazoned with the imperial crest on their chest cuirass.  
The guards acknowledged Sir Lansiti's presence with a slight tilt of their halberd. With a returning nod, he placed a gloved hand on the doors. He supplied the security seals with a bit of his prana and waited for the scan completion. He didn't have to wait long. A security sigil appeared and glowed white once.  
\- Scan completed. Welcome Knight of Three, Sir Lansiti. -  
A lilting voice that was neither male nor female announced as the double doors swung open. Sir Lansiti stepped through into a boudoir. Immediately his human features shifted, lender dark horns twisting inside out appeared, his pupils split and scales appeared around his eyes and on his cheek bones. the change in appearance was not unexpected. There were spells in the Imperial Palace that did not allow for people to walk about wearing glamours for the safety of the Imperial household. The boudoir was such an area that stripped the occupants of any cloaking spells.  
The room Sir Lansiti walked in was azure with gold and silver decorations. There was A rug in the middle and several chairs spread out on either side of the room. At the far end was the only other exit, another set of double doors. Sir Lansiti crossed the room and the doors opened as he neared to enter a boudoir of gold and all imaginable shades of blue. The boudoir was expertly and magnificently decorated. What caught the eye was the large open bay window that covered the front and right side of the boudoir. The bay opened to a garden and a glimpse of a fountain could be seen. Amongst this sea of gold and blue hues was a burgundy and black veined table. It was situated in front of the bay window on top of a large circular prussian goldenrod carpet. Behind the table was a navy canapé with aurulent cushions and sky blue embroidery. On the left side of the table was a cream loveseat with small star blue and hay embroidered cushions. On the other side also a cream coloured sofa but with large star blue and hay cushions. Four dark blue seats were placed on either corner of the table.  
Looking to the left side of the room was a buffet made of merielle wood. On top of the buffet was a tea set. Three shelves situated above the buffet also of merielle contained on the top two books and last one porcelain.  
Despite the beauty of the room the Knight of Arkanus swiftly and quietly crossed the boudoir to the opened glass door on the far right and arrived in a garden. It was a beautiful garden not too big but not too small either filled with various colourful flowers. The garden had a paved road in the middle of it was a square with a fountain. A road on the left led to a covered gazebo. Sir Lansiti turned to the right of the fountain. He walked up the stairs of the patio and knocked once on the curtained glass doors. He waited a few seconds and then entered. The room was massive in size, bigger than the boudoir and was less furnished than the latter. The bedroom, painted in the imperial violet with argent contours, contained a king's size canopy bed with a bedside table.  
He approached the person in bed and bowed.  
\- Greetings LunaNera may your moonlight guide us to Evangelium. –  
Bed sheets rustling was heard. The drape was fully pulled back.  
\- Always so prompt and formal Nader. –  
In bed was LunaNera Alexei mei Luceedia Magnethesia, Leivathan Archmagus, second to none but the Emperor himself.  
\- Ophelia, if you would. – He called out.  
A woman with a lion-like crimson mane, dark red ridged horns and red wine eyes materialised out of seemingly nowhere. She too was dressed in the same uniform as Sir Lansiti, denoting that she was also a Knight of Arkanus.  
\- LunaNera. – She bowed.  
LunaNera mei Luceedia Magnethesia looked very tired, his signature silver hair had gained unusual black highlights and one of his horns was broken. Etrain, the illness that occurred when one used their prana at maximum capacity over a sustained long period of time. It prematurely aged a person and this could truly be seen on LunaNera's hands as scales fell off on their own. Draconiem are known for their longevity, longevity known to equal and rival that of spyrite and tenebrae. At 2567 years of age the equivalent of mid-30's in human years and such obvious signs of etrain on such a powerful figure was disheartening.  
\- Do not look so disheartened the both of you. – He chuckled. – This was unavoidable, my time has come. It was simply earlier than expected. There are many matters still at hand that need to be done whether I am here to witness them or not is irrelevant. –  
\- Your Imperial Majesty, if you would lower your prana consummation then these effects… – Ophelia hazarded.  
\- I would gain what? A week? A month? It is too late for that I am already at the final stage of etrain. I have been living on borrowed time. – He sighed and looked past them both into the garden.  
\- Etrain is not the only thing that is killing me. –  
He refocused on the Knights.  
\- Where does your loyalty and that of the remaining knights belong? Can I entrust you with the future of this Empire? –  
He scrutinised them and waited. He did not have to wait long. Ophelia Flameheart stepped forward.  
\- As a Knight of Arkanus our loyalty is to the Empire then to the Solidas. Solidas come and go but the Empire is eternal. –  
His Imperial Majesty laughed and then coughed. Painful hacking heaving coughs. Blood spilling through his cupped hand.  
\- Did you know that the Emperor and I were soulmates? – He spoke looking at his blood covered hand. The two knights had a sharp breath intake.  
\- How … –  
\- How am I still alive despite the death of Yann'ou? I do not know, what I do know is that in a week or maybe less… – LunaNera trailed off. He took a breath and steadied himself.  
\- As LunaNera, husband to the late Solidas, last ruling pillar of Leivathan. I, Alexei mei Luceedia Magnethesia, give my final order. Delay the news of our death for as long as possible. Do not allow the Luria to have regency, but give it to Imperial Noble Consort Lu'usien nui Luceedia Magnethesia. Seek out Her Holiness Celest'ia in order to confirm the selection of Solia. Seek out the leaders and heirs of the Principalities, Duchies and Marquess. Remind them of their oaths to the crown. Do not allow dissent within the Arkanus. There are dark times ahead and the candidates of Solia and future Solidas will need all the unbiased help they can get. –  
In flawless unison Sir Flameheart and Sir Lansiti put their left knee on the ground and their right fist over their heart.  
\- I am yours to command LunaNera, may your moonlight never be extinguished. –  
  
Month: Harvestmoon. Day: Waterday. Time: evening.  
Location: Cephiead's Academy Airport, Shura. 

At the entrance of the airport, the teal haired girl was sitting on some of her luggage, reading a book while waiting for her escort. Unaware that destiny had been set in motion.  
\- Sha'andris Folnier? –  
\- Yes? –


	3. Why so Complicated?

Year: 2,734. Month: Harvestmoon. Day: 2nd Earthday. Time: morning.   
Location: Sperado's apartment. 

Sha'andris woke up feeling slightly disoriented. The ceiling looked unfamiliar, a glance at the room told her she wasn't in her bedroom.Then yesterday's news slowly caught up as she woke up. A knock interrupted her musings.   
\- Miss Folnier are you awake? –   
She stifled a yawn to answer.   
\- Yes. –   
\- Breakfast will be ready in 30 minutes. –   
\- Thank you. –   
She sighed and got up. Sha'andris padded to the window to open the curtains. The view was nice. Overlooking Shura's park, Sha'andris took the time to gather her thoughts. 'This will be my home for the foreseeable future do I or do I not look for answers.' Not having a clear answer in mind Sha'andris turned to face the room that was now her, no matter how temporary. She had not really looked before to many things were happening at once for her to really care to look at her room. A shame really as the room was beautiful. Simply furnished, queen size bed with two side tables, a dressing table and chair and the divan she was currently sat on made the furniture of the room. But the room itself was beautiful. The walls where painted a gradual sun yellow on the floor to white on the ceiling and dark green vines twisted and curled starting from the furniture in the room and going outwards. The wood of the furniture was a pale green probably Lorax wood, and the floor was half wood and half carpet but the pattern of the two surfaces matched and only walking barefoot would show the difference.   
Sha'andris whistled impressed. – that is a very nice room. – she got up and headed towards the door that led to her walk in closet and bathroom when she noticed another door. "Later" and simply opted to explore at a later time.   
She entered her bathroom and took the opulence with envy. The room was tiled in white and lilac and what stood out was the porcelain white toe clubbed bathtub in the middle of the room. Venturing in Sha'andris observed that there was also a stand in shower was on her far left. She noted with pleasure despite the floor being marbled it was warm and comfortable to walk on barefoot. Looking at the bathtub with envy Sha'andris took a shower instead and finished her morning ablutions by brushing her teeth. She wiped the fog from the glass and stared at her slitted golden eyes. Another aspect of her that her father, or bearer did not mention. Frowning sightly she looked to the chocker on the sink and glanced back to her reflections. After a few more minutes of staring at her reflection she took her choker and placed it on her neck. The moment the clasp snapped in place her eyes turned brown and her pupils lost their slit.  
After a quick shower Sha'andris elected to wear night blue jeans, a red top with flared sleeves and orange flower pattern on the left side and a black corset. Her usual handful of bracelets on her right hand. Looking in the mirror Sha'andris hesitated with her choker and eventually put it on. Glancing in the mirror at her golden eyes she eventually decided to wear it. As soon as it clicked into place her eyes turned brown. she strode to her bed to put on her black heeled boots.   
Once ready Sha'andris headed to the dining room to have breakfast with Ash'vley. The latter was already sitting down enjoying a cup of tea.   
\- Morning Senator Sperado, sorry for the wait and thank you for hosting me. – She greeted her mentor and took a seat.  
\- Morning Miss Folnier. Don't worry about it, please call me Ash'vley or Ash. What would you like to eat? –   
\- Call me Sha'andris. I'll have an orange, a bowl of cereal with yogurt. A plate of scrambled egg with mushroom and tomatoes and a cup of amber tea please. You won't be eating Ash? –   
\- Don't worry Mah'ret knows what I have for breakfast so that is being prepared. And while we wait let me be the first one to congratulate you and officially welcome you to Cephiead Academy. –   
\- Thanks. – Sha'andris chirped, very hyper that she'd finally passed the entrance exam of the academy. The rest as they said was history.   
Ash'vley smiled at his mentee's excitement. He absently thanked his butler for the food and started eating waiting for Sha'andris to get down from her high.  
While they ate Sha'andris got a real look on her mentor. What had caught her attention the first time was his pale pink hair with the stands of blonde. As she drank her tea, Sha'andris quietly swore to herself that she'd seen horns on his head the other day. Sensing eyes on him he turned dark blue eyes speckled this red and silver towards her and raised a questioning eyebrow.   
\- Nothing. – she answered the unasked question and went back to eating.   
They eventually finished having breakfast.   
\- So what is the plan for today? – Sha'andris inquired.   
For today and for the next two weeks I'll be making sure that you become acquainted with the academy's life. So let's move? –   
\- Sure let me grab my bag. –   
All the while they talked they continued walking and Ash'vley had taken them off the main street and into a maze of smaller ones to come to a stop in front of an unassuming store. If Ash'vley had not pointed it out Sha'andris would probably never have known that it was a café. Monochrome was its name and it was tucked away from the milling of the main street.  
\- Welcome to Monochrome! How may I help you? Oh! Ash, it's been a while. –   
The waiter exclaimed as he surged forward and hugged Ash'vley. When he moved back Sha'andris got a good look at him. He was wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves half rolled up and a dark grey apron with an M stitched in silver. His hair was dark purple and rather long tied in a low ponytail. And Sha'andris did a double take. He had horns. Sleek dark purple ridged horns that twisted inwards. He had grey green eyes and a warm smile that gave him a welcoming appearance.   
\- Vyni, unfortunately this is not a social call. Meet my mentee Sha'andris Folnier. –   
Ash'vley motioned to the teal haired girl, who had been staring, gave a brief bow to the now named Vyni.   
"A mentee? Another one. This year is going to be very interesting." Vyni thought as he eyed Sha'andris with clear interest. He smiled  
\- Interesting. –   
Sha'andris raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Interesting? What could possibly be so interesting in having a mentor? What is more interesting is those two things on your head." she thought, eyeing the horns on Vyni's head.   
What she didn't know was that students are not allocated members of the student council unless they have done extremely well in their placement or end of year examination. It was even rarer for a new student to have a member of the ruling council as a mentor. Ash'vley cleared his throat.  
\- This way please. –  
Vyni lead them upstairs to the rooftop to a large and beautiful covered gazebo. Sha'andris was shocked. Despite the size of the rooftop terrace there only 5 tables and Vyni lead them to the one on the far left.   
\- May I take your coats? –   
Startled Sha'andris looked up, she hadn't expected the question. She looked over to her mentor who smiled and handed his jacket signaling her to do the same. Vyni collected them and then pulled out Sha'andris chair out for her. He gave them menus and finished with a final statement.   
\- Once you are ready to order please press on the bell and I will momentarily arrive-   
He bowed and left.   
\- Wow! That is really impressive service! –   
Ash'vley chuckled at Sha'andris' exclamation.   
\- Yes, this shop is renowned for their service and food. –   
\- I see this is why it is full. I wondered if we would have space. –  
She looked around the empty rooftop.   
\- The shop has three floors, four if we count the rooftop. On the ground floor we have the café . It is open all day long. On the 1st and 2nd floor are the restaurants. On the 1st it opens from 11h – 15h and then from 17h – 23h. The 2nd floor opens only from 17h and on reservation only. –   
Ash'vley explained.   
\- What of the rooftop? –   
\- It is open all day long. –   
\- I call bullshit. There were two people before us and a waitress was telling them that they were full. So a better explanation if you would. –   
Sha'andris snarked at Ash'vley.   
\- I didn't lie that the rooftop is open all day. –  
Sha'andris pointedly looked at Ash'vley.   
\- The tables just have a permanent reservation. –   
\- Permanent reservation? –   
\- Yes imagine you own a restaurant, as the owner there's always going to be a table available for you at any given day and time. The same principle applies here.   
She mulled over the information. Looking up at Ash'vley she asked.  
\- Who are you? –   
\- I am Ash'vley and this table is reserved for the ruling members of the student council. Also I recommend the strawberry shortcake or the raspberry tart. The evelery cake is also quite delicious. The hot chocolate or the chai chocolate are simply divine. – he said pointing it out on the menu.  
\- Fine, keep deflecting. I'll go with whatever you suggest, I am not picky about what I eat. – she shrugged.   
\- Alright them. –   
\- Ash'vley pressed on the bell on his left and they waited for a short while for Vyni to come back. –   
\- Are you ready to order? –  
\- Yes. Sha'andris will have the evelery cake with the chai hot chocolate and a glass of chilled lemon water and I will take the obelian mousse with the orange and bergamot tea and a glass of sparkling water. –   
\- The food will arrive shortly. –   
Vyni said as he collected the menus back from Sha'andris and Ash'vley.   
\- So while we wait let's get started shall we? –   
Ash'vley flicked his wrist while surging his prana and a Card appeared. It hovered above his palm for a few seconds before he reached for it. Pressing on some buttons a book appeared above a summoning magicks circle.   
\- How? – Sha'andris was shocked.  
Summoning magicks was not easy and here was this person using it to summon a book! A book of all things! Her thoughts were cut short by Vyni coming back with the food and drinks.   
\- One Evelery cake, a chai hot chocolate and lemon ice water. –   
He placed a black plate with a slice of red cake and cream in front of Sha'andris. The drink was in a long also black cup.   
\- And one obelian mousse, the orange and bergamot tea and sparkling water. –   
And in front of the student council member a white ramequin with obellian chocolate mousse, a tea set and a glass of sparkling water.   
\- Please enjoy, if you need anything else ring the bell. –   
\- Thanks Vyni. –   
Vyni winked at the two and left. Ash'vley simply rolled his eyes at Vyni's actions and turned his attention back to Sha'andris. The latter had started eating and was visibly enjoying her cake. He smiled at her actions.   
\- Delicious? –   
\- Yes!! I knew evelery was one of the Empire's specialties but it's so expensive!! It is the first time I had some. –   
Realizing that she was gushing over cake Sha'andris picked up her cup hot chai hot chocolate in order to hide her blush   
\- So what are the Suits available? You spoke of... –   
\- Yes but there are other documents that need to be done first. Let's finish our tea first. Alright? – Ash'vley interrupted her.   
Sha'andris grudgingly agreed. Some time later when both had finished and relaxed it was time to get to business. Ash'vley pushed forward a rather thick booklet.   
\- This contains all the information on the Minor Arkanna commonly called the Suits offered at Cephiead. –   
Sha'andris stared dubiously at the booklet. 'It can't be, there are thousands of courses and classes. No way that booklet contains all the information'. She looked back at Ash'vley who simply smiled at her. So Sha'andris picked up the booklet and started flipping through it. The more pages she turned the more surprised she got as it seemed. There were more pages than expected. Seeing her confused look Ash='vley explained.   
\- The book is enchanted to be self updating, never run out of pages and be light as a feather. A truly popular item courtesy of the enchanting department. –   
\- Impressive. – Sha'andris whistled as she turned over the small book. Flipping through the pages and weighing it.   
\- Yes. Lets focus back on the topic at hand. There are 4 Suits, Amethyst Sword, Sapphire Wands, Emerald Coins and Ruby Cups. Each has a class. Amethysts is Nobility and Military as well as Justice. Sapphire's Artisans. Emerald for Merchants. Finally Ruby for the Clergy and magicks. –  
Ash'vley paused and took a drink.  
\- In addition each minor Arkanna has a faculty and corresponding element. Sapphire Wands would be creativity and elements fire and ice. Emerald Coin, material and or bodily possession, in other words wealth, and the element is dual earth and metal. Ruby Cups' faculty are emotion and love. It is the only Suit represented with three elements, water, dark and light. Amethyst swords is reason. It is the final dual element air and thunder. –  
Ash'vley let Sha'andris mull over the information and scribbled a few words on a piece of paper.   
\- So if I understand it is like this? –   
She showed what she had written.   
Color/Stone Arkanna/Suits Class Faculty Elements  
Sapphire Wands Artisans Creativity Fire & Ice

Emerald Coins Merchants Material & Earth  
body possessions & Metal 

Ruby Cups Clergy & Emotions. Water,  
magicks love & health Light & Dark

Amethyst Swords Nobility & Reason. Air & Thunder   
Military 

Ash'vley looked over the chart and made a few additions of his own.   
\- Yes essentially. The selection is fluid. When you choose your suit you do so by selecting the faculty that comes close to your goal. Example you want to go into healing, that is faculty magicks & clergy as a majority of healers are associated with the Ministry. So by default your suit would be Ruby Cups. Then you would be free to choose whatever courses or classes related to the type of healing you wish to do and according to your magicks type. –   
\- What about the element? How does that affect the selection? –   
\- Nowadays there is no true effect. It was in the earlier days when a trend of people's affinity and their selection was noticed and to ease the choice. Using the previous example it was noticed that those with a water, dark or light affinity had an easier time healing. Also it just helps you pick your classes. You wouldn't attend a class on light healing when your affinity is dark. –   
\- So with your example I can have an earth affinity and still go into healing and still be a Ruby Cups? –   
\- Yes. Magicks affinity no longer has any power over the Suit selection. –   
\- Alright. – Sha'andris accepted the explanation and continued to look through the Minor Arkanna booklet. - What division allows more mobility? –   
\- Cups, it offers more general courses that makes it easier to transfer to other divisions. As within the other divisions some of the courses have requirements. Cups won't really have.   
Sha'andris sighed and looked over the booklet again running through the division and some offered courses.   
\- It is very complex and also very diversified. Cephiead lives up to its reputation and its competitiveness. –  
\- You also need to understand that 85% of the students who applied for the high-school sector attended middle school at Cephiead. They have the bases already. At high-school it is simply cutting down on numbers and creating an elite force. When applying for middle school it is compulsory to attend Cups for a year and two cycles, 2 years, before selecting another division. That is not the case for high-school. Also the Academy is tailored for us, Draconiems who have long lives and our long lived allies. So as a first timer I would recommend you attend Cups for a year and two cycles. –   
\- Even if I am a human? –   
\- Especially because you are a human. Your core will be given the care it needs to stabilize and eventually grow. –   
She sighed and rubbed her face and tugged on her bangs.   
\- Well it's decided I need a shit more time to sort through this. – she placed the book down and put her forehead on it.   
\- Take your time. You have two weeks until you have to make a choice. Well a bit more than that, but the sooner the better. – Ash'vley called Vyni for the bill while Sha'andris mumbled about.   
He stood up and accepted his coat from Vyni. He eventually poked sha'andris.   
\- Time for me to show you around Cilphen. –   
Once Sha'andris got her jacket from Vyni and glanced at his horns as they left. Once outside they headed to the monorail. They took the central line, it went through Cilphen and had in view the main sites of the Town.   
\- You see that building? – Ash'vley pointed to a tall tower shaped building. – That is Vesper Tower, the main administration building. It is located in the center of the town and can be seen from all around campus. Each side has a unique face to it. It can be used to give directions, so if you are lost one day look at Vesper Tower and what side you are facing .   
They continued their journey and Ash'vley pointed out his apartment located in the White Lotus District.   
\- My apartment is on the Lotus Line on the Alma stop and from there it is a 5 minutes walk. Also Vesper Tower's south side faces the front of the building. – Ash'vley grabbed Sha'andris and exited the monorail to grab a bus. Sha'andris head was swiveling about trying to catch all the wonders of the academy,   
\- Wait where are all the students? – Sha'andris noted the lack of uniforms around.   
Ash'vley looked at her with a shocked expression. And burst out laughing. He was bent in half laughing and had tears streaming down his face. Sha'andris flushed and lightly hit him on the arm.   
\- Stop laughing. It's not funny. –  
\- Sorry sorry! I didn't mean to make fun of you. – He grabbed Sha'andris and got on the next bus. – we passed by quite a few students. It is the holidays so there is no need to wear a uniform. Casual appearance like you and me. –   
Sha'andris just huffed and looked out the window still red in the face. She looked at her reflection. Her eyes briefly turned glowed gold. She quickly shut them.  
\- Not funny Ash. How was I supposed to know? Stop laughing. –   
\- Okay okay. – He wiped the tears out of his eyes and let you a chuckle here and there. – let's head to the top of the openbus. This one line, V3, is the line that mainly leads to the highschool buildings. This one here is the music building. A large portion of the rehearsal rooms are located.-   
\- Are the rooms open to everyone? -   
Ash'vey shot her a quizzical look?   
\- Can I use a room to rehearse? –   
He looked thoughtful as he mulled over her question. He snapped his Card out. He got up and pressed the halt button.   
\- What are you doing? – Sha'andris asked bewildered.   
\- Come on let's go. –  
He got off and Sha'andris scrambled to follow him off the bus.   
\- So what was that about? – She exclaimed.   
\- Well, since I don't actually know the answer to your question. I thought instead of asking Vyni why not just head to the Music center and ask them directly. –   
He walked in the direction of the auditorium. Sha'andris quickly checked her eyes in the stores windows and followed after Ash'vley. Or tried to as she'd lost Ash'vley from view. So Sha'andris followed the bus line back to the previous stop. After 15 minutes Sha'andris decided to ask a passerby for directions. And wasn't really shocked to learn she was in the opposite direction of the music auditorium. After another 20 minutes she decided to change tactic.   
\- Excuse me, miss. – Sha'andris asked a woman reading on a bench. – I am in need of a bit of help. –  
\- Of course, how can I help? – she closed her book.   
\- I am totally lost and … –  
\- Oh you need help going somewhere? –  
\- Yes. No. Yes. No. –  
The woman raised an eyebrow and waited for the Sha'andris to continue.   
\- Yes I am lost. I need help making a phone call. –  
\- Who? –  
\- Ah sorry my name is Sha'andris Folnier. –  
She laughed as she took off her sunglasses and her hat revealing blonde hair and red eyes.   
\- Nai'ed Elstow. Nice to meet you miss Folnier. – The girls shook hands. – no what I meant is who is it that you want to call?-   
\- Oh sorry. – Sha'andris blushed and coughed to hide her embarrassment. – I need to call Senator Ash'vley Sperado. He's my mentor. –   
Elstow looked at Sha'andris with interest. The latter miss took the look for one of curiosity. And started babbling. Elstow took this as an opportunity to make the call.   
\- Elstow? I am sort of busy right now. –   
\- Ash! It's Sha'andris! – said girl got in Elstow's face in her attempt to communicate with her mentor.   
Considering how close she was, Elstow just rolled her eyes and handed over her deck Card. Sha'andris shot her a grateful look as she accepted the Card.   
\- Where are you? One moment we were heading for the highschool's music auditorium and the next you were gone!   
\- Yeah about that… I may have forgotten to tell you that I may or may not have a shitty sense of direction?   
There was a silence at the end of the line. Even Elstow, who had gone back to reading her book, looked back up at Sha'andris.   
\- What the fuck! – both simultaneously exclaimed. Both had incredulous looks.   
\- Could you say that again? – Ash'vley hazarded.   
\- I may or may not have a bad sense of direction? –   
\- May or may not? – asked Elstow   
\- You are asking me? – asked Ash'vley.   
Both asked at the same time. Sha'andris pulled at the hem of her t-shirt. The other two simply couldn't help it. She was very far from where she was supposed to be. In fact she was in the opposite direction and a good hour on foot and 35 minute by public transport. Elstow face palmed, Ash'vley pinched the bridge of his nose.   
\- Anything else you might have forgotten to tell me? – he asked with a sigh.  
Sha'andris had this very guilty look about her face. The other two present sighed.  
\- Look never mind, just give Elstow back her deck Card and DON'T MOVE! – he insisted on the last part.   
Elstow snorted at the last part and took back her Card. She moved away from Ash'vley and switched telecommunication from video call to sound call. She turned back to Sha'andris.   
\- Sit! – and turned back to continue her call.   
Sha'andris however was just outraged. She got up to say something but without even turning Elstow gestured for Sha'andris to sit down. She pouted but did sit down. She grabbed the book the Elstow was reading and started reading. She was so in the book that she didn't notice that the owner of the book had finished her conversation and sat down next to her grabbing another book to read. Sha'andris only looked up because someone kneeled in front of her.   
\- Ash! – she exclaimed at Ash'vley's smiling face.  
\- You are hard to find. Give the nice lady back her book and let's go. – he pulled her out of her seat.   
\- Hello to you too Sperado. You are welcome by the way. – Elstow snarked from her seat. Not looking up from her book.   
\- Elstow. –   
\- Sperado. –  
\- Folnier. – Sha'andris added to the conversation.   
Elstow snorted but got up and pushed her sunglasses up on her head.  
\- Did you enjoy the book? – she asked Sha'andris  
\- Yes it was rather interesting. – she answered. – thank you for letting me read it. –  
She added realizing she hadn't asked for the owner's permission. Elstow smiled and held out her deck Card to Sha'andris. The latter looked at her questioningly.   
\- Place the book on it. –  
Sha'andris did as told. This time she looked at the Card in more details and saw the insignia Kn and a sword.   
\- Kn? – she asked Elstow.  
\- Knight of Swords. – Ash'vley answered.   
\- Oh! On Alde'inor be damned. You are actually giving away information for free. Who are you and what have you done to Senator Sperado. – she mocked, clapping her hands.   
\- Sha'andris met Nai'ed Elstow, a member of the Flush. Knight of Swords. And it's time to head back our ride is here. – He talked to Sha'andris completely ignoring Elstow's words.   
he grabbed Sha'andris and dragged her to the car that was parked on the curb. She waved back at the blonde.   
\- Thank you for everything. – She shouted back at the red eyed blonde.  
\- Call me if you wish to finish the book. – she shouted back.  
She got in the car at Ash'vley's constant prodding. She prodded back once settled.   
\- So what's your story? Ex girlfriend? –  
\- Says the girl with the bigger story and the shitty sense of directions. – he retorted.   
\- Hey not fair. –  
\- Fair. –  
\- Not fair. –  
\- Fair. –  
\- Young master we have arrived. – The butler interjected, cutting the pissing contest short.   
\- Thank you Mah'ret. –   
\- Young master? – Ash'vley just ignored Sha'andris. – Fine , fine be that way. – She sauntered by Ash'vley and headed to her room. Halfway up the stairs she stopped and turned back to face Ash'vley. – hey Ash?-   
\- Yeah? –   
\- Thank you? –   
Ash'vley looked up but she'd already left.  
\- You're welcome. – he answered to no one in particular a small smile on his face.


	4. Mye’enay and Druen’elle Fair

Year: 2,734. Month: Harvestmoon. Day: 15th Waterday. Time: morning  
Location: Cilphen

The excitement in the air was palpable. Some students could be seen handing out pamphlets on various items either related to the market or for the beginning of term. Others acted as guides to various people or tended to the stores and other shops that sold various wares, from food to mage equipments, even armor and-magic items could be found. The weather was ideal and the streets of Cilphen were filled with life. The sky was clear and blue and it was warm enough not to need a jacket. Ti'iva was approaching and it lifted the spirits of the residents and visitors of Cephiead As they enjoyed the last day of the Druen'elle Fair. 

Druen'elle is a major event for not only the students of Cephiead Academy but also the residents of Cilphen. For the students it was one of the few occasions they showed off their skills to the world and for residents it was a time to show off Cilphen as the island is usually closed off to the public and visitors. Druen'elle is one of the few occasions when the academy opened its doors to the outside.  
Druen'elle last for a total of five days, the last day being the most memorable for two distinct reasons. The first reason was that on the last day of the fair was always on the last day of Menya , summer. Mye'enay. It heralded the beginning of Desrya and was the last official day of holidays before the new academic year. In the morning the Mye'enay Market was held mainly at Coins district and Wands district. The Coin District is where the majority of any merchant based stores are held. The Wands District holds a large portion of the Academy's guilds headquarters. The more famous ones like the Enchanters, the Forgers and the Alchemists bordered the Coin District. The Mye'enay Market allows the students to expose and sell their wares. The students of Cephiead were renown for their talents and their wares attracted customers from all over the world. Despite being part of the Eternal Empire of Leivathan, Cephiead was a semi-independent state. It's economy was not tied to the mainland and after the academy declared its semi-independence the Imperial and Royal families of Cephiead no longer automatically funded it. There was of course the Imperial Princes or Royal Princes that did fund it over the year but the bulk of Cephiead's economy rest on trading with the mainland and the world around it. Mye'enay Market was such event that gathered the world at its doorsteps and brought in over 7million gold. And that was simply form the sales from the Market.  
The final reason was the one and only Druen'elle surprise game. This was created by University President Aristi'ide Derthone 30 years ago. And ever since the student council held a game every year. This game was always held in the afternoon of the last day of Mye'enay. The game differed year to year and unless you were part of the team that took part of the preparation of said games. This was what made it so interesting as the game was that it took place all over campus. Last year it had been a treasure hunt and the year before a massive tag game. Each game always had unique and interesting prices for both the winners and participants. For the academy the game brought in another 3-5million gold depending on its success. Anyone could participate to the Surprise Event, making it gather a large international fame. So much that in the recent years there had to be a cap on the number of participants allowed. 

Year: 2,734. Month: Harvestmoon. Day: 15th Waterday. Time: afternoon.  
Location: Marketplace

A blonde girl strolled about in the the Market, idly browsing the goods offered by the different stalls. She stopped in-front of a food stall and bought two sandwiches.  
\- Cosmo, you're late –  
She addressed the person behind her as she took the food handed to her. Turning she raised an eyebrow to the sheepish looking boy.  
\- Sorry Madei'la, the meeting just went on and on… and I didn't even have the time to change out of my uniform. -  
He sighed and ran a hand in the honey hair. True he was still in the white and gold uniform of the Student Council. Madei'la briefly cringed.  
\- Sorry?-  
Cosmo rolled his eyes.  
\- Sorry you dumped your workload on me to enjoy Mye'enay? Yeah you should be sorry. – He grouched.  
\- I got you food? – Madei'la handed him a sandwich as food offering.  
\- Ha ha ha. Lets go. We are late and we need to change. –  
\- So that means you don't want the sandwich?-  
Cosmo shot Madei'la an evil look, grabbed both sandwiches and started to head to the tramway. Madei'la laughed as she followed after him. She looked up to the sky. The weather was really ideal for this year's surprise event. 

Year: 2,734 s.a. Month: Harvestmoon. Day: 15th, Waterday. Time: Afternoon.  
Location: 20 km outside Cilphen

Sperado sighed for the umpteenth time and rubbed his face. He took a fortifying breath and turned to face the poor sod that had been send to deliver the bad news.  
" don't kill the messenger, it's not their fault. Don't kill the messenger." Was the mantra he repeated in his head over and over again.  
— Se… Senator Spera..do, uhm, you see see Se Senator Novaris. - the poor fool stuttered.  
Sperado took another fortifying breath and smiled at his fellow council member.  
— Take a deep breath, hold it for 5 seconds , exhale and repeat a few times. — he instructed the young man.  
The young man followed the instructions and calmed his rampaging heart all the while cursing the Gods for his misfortune.  
— Vice President Novaris has issued a last minute change in the main scenario and has asked that you coordinate with the teams on the ground for a smooth transfer. Vice President Novaris also stated that you have unlimited power to do so. Here are the papers detailing her instructions. — he rushed out handing the papers. — and please sign here to say you have received said orders. — continuing in the same stride to unsure that Sperado signed the receipt before he read the papers and he was able to safely make his retreat.  
Once he had made sure that Sperado had signed he uttered a brief good bye and ran for cover. And rightly so, Sperado looked like he was going to kill someone as he read the orders the Vice President of High-school's student council had saddled him with. The supposed help this paper was supposed to give was nothing but a waste of the paper it was printed on. He crumpled the paper and activated a small magicks circle and burned it. With his other hand he took out Card and called Vice President Novaris.  
— Sperado what do you want? - she asked.  
— So you agree to this? The Game begins in 30 minutes and you want to change the script? Without even giving a reason why? Do you even know why?  
— President Fairchild decided that the other script wasn't exciting enough.  
— So she wanted to add spice to the game by trying to fuck us over? What she couldn't have done that last week? Heck even yesterday would have been better. — he hissed at her.  
— …  
Silence was all that he got as answer.  
— Has she even told you why she changed it? —  
Still no reply for Vice President Novaris.  
— Never mind, the lapdog never have the answers. Tell your owner that the entry will be changed to Varve'in and Ladru'in and his team will be in charge of sector D. Vice President. - and he hung up.  
He sighed and quickly sent a message to the people concerned of the change in the plans. He rubbed his face and turned to the other people in the area.  
— She really tried to change the scenario less than hour before the Game starts? — a man with pale green hair and silver eyes asked.  
— It's a power play Nora'id, the high-school division is the one that holds the most power despite what the rules say as such until a new Speaker is elected the high-school president is the de-facto leader of the Senate. Fairchild can in theory do what ever she likes until term restarts and a new Speaker is elected. — a woman with dark pink hair and blond strands, blue eyes and red and silver speckles explained.  
— Yes, she's flexing her power and testing the reaction of the Councils and the Senate. — Sperado added turning to the woman who looked like him with a thoughtful look on his face. — you do raise a point though Shei'lla. —  
Sperado got up from where he was sat and headed towards the exist.  
— Ash? Big brother what gives. — the younger Sperado called at her brother's retreating back.  
— There he goes. — Noraid sassed.  
Shei'lla Sperado shot him an unimpressed look and turned back to look at her brother who was making another call. Knowing he would let her know what he figured out once he had a working plan she focused her attention back to the situation at hand. Getting everything set for the beginning of the Game. She took out her Card and placed it on the projector. Once activated this gave her real time of every player and non players locations, this year she was the head game moderator. It was her job to make sure that the game ran smoothly.  
Shei'lla checked to see if every non player were in the correct location. That the extra's who were checking for last minute problems were aware that they had to vacated the location in 10 minutes. She then turned to Noirad the individual section gm D.  
— Is Ladru'in in position? I do not see him on the screen. —-  
— He is in position it is just that Royland is not relinquishing his hold of the sector.  
— Patch me through. I'll handle this. — a moment later Shei'lla's earpiece connected with Royland. — This is lead game moderator Shei'lla Sperado, why are you still in sector D Royland?  
— I am in charge of the are not this pumped up son of a… — Royland started but was cut by Sperado.  
— There have been some changes demanded and approved by both Vice-President Novaris and President Fairchild in her capacity of President of the high-school council and as interim Speaker of the House. If you have any complains please place them with them. Until then you are to remove yourself from sector D and allow Ladru'in to take charge. Have I made myself perfectly clear? — She explained coldly.  
Not hearing a reply she repeated herself. — is that clear? —  
— yes. — came the grudging reply.  
— Good, hand over the earpiece and walk out the zone. Only log ourself out once you have reached the designated area for the non-participants. — Sperado conitnued, her tone a degree warmer.  
— This is Ladru'in, and I am in position. I should appear as online in three, two, one… —  
As he finished the count down his dot appeared on the screen. Noraid quietly confirmed that every authorized personnel were now in the correct position.  
— perfect Ladru'in, and I confirm that sector D is good to go. — Sperado relayed.  
— Understood. May Altayer lead us to success. — Ladru'in called out before disconnecting.  
Sperado breathe a sigh of relief that Royland hadn't put more of a fight. Putting a neutral face she turned towards the other game moderators.  
— This is the final check of sectors A - E. Status check.  
— Sector A all green. —  
— Sector B all green. —  
— Sector C all green. —  
— Sector D all green. —  
— Sector E all green. —  
— Perfect head to your sectors, the show is about to beginning. — having said her piece Sperado teleported herself at the entrance and changed into her costume. She silently cursed the designer's faculty and their eccentric designs. Thankfully their head designer was graduating soon.  
She hovered above the crowd invisible to them, watching as the timer counted down the seconds remaining until the beginning of the Game.  
30 more second. The final inscriptions were made and the booths started closing.  
15 seconds. The booths disappeared and gates popped up instead.  
10 seconds. She lowered herself to land on the main gate.  
5 seconds. A deep breath and eyes closed to focus. This was her chance to shine.  
4  
3  
2  
1 

— welcome to the Surprise Event of Druen'elle. — Sperado called out as her cloaking spell fell revealing her.  
The costume she was wearing was impressive. The white dress that arrived at her knees in the front but flared out and feel to her feet at the back. A cape also white attached to her shoulders by engraved metal pieces and two silver chains connected to each shoulder rested on the base of her neck. The dress had a high collar that has silver and dark blue intricate embroidery. The same embroidery that was on the sides and hem of her long sleeves and the bodice of the dress. The particularity of the dress was that the cloth on the outside was white with dark blue embroidery but the inside was dark blue with white embroidery. Her look was completed with white knee length boots with dark blue buttons on the side and also a the heels and the tips.  
Her dark pink and blonde hair was done in a half ponytail. The hair pulled in the ponytail had been done in several small braids and clasped together with a white lily. The rest had waves in them and flowed about freely.  
In all the look gave her a rather ethereal look and the players looked on with envy,  
— This year's game will be, Capture the flag. — Sperado continued. —- The rules are simple, in the course of the next three hours you are to collect the most amounts of flags in oder to win. — she turned to the floating camera that recorded and broadcasted the Game all over Cilphen for those watching.  
— You where given a box, inside said box will be your personal flag and it will also be where you will need to place any captured flag to account for the points you will be collecting. Now each flag is worth a different number of points. Red: 1pt. Blue: 5pt. Orange: 15pt. Purple: 30pt. Copper: 50pt. Silver: 100pt. Gold: 200pt. — as she stated each colour and the points they were worth a projection appeared in the air with the information.  
— There are there are three specials flags. Two of these flags will be hidden all over the game zone. Pink will give you an unknown amounts of points and yellow will take away an unknown amounts of points. To give a hint there are more yellow flags then there are pink. — Sperado continued winking at the camera. The crowd bellow was rearing to go and the chatter was at an all time high. Sperado could not hear them as she had placed a bubble of silence around her not to be deafened by the noise,  
— Remember the points only count when the flags are placed in your box. Now the last special flag is this one. — a black flag appeared in her hand. — this black flag is worth 1,000pt and there are only 6 of these. 6 including this one. — her point made the folded her flag and place it in her left chest pocket, making sure that the flag was visible to the players. She sat down on the closed gate.  
— Once you enter the gates like the one I am sat on the game will be afoot. You can steal, find or win a flag from anyone who is on the other side of theses gates. A warning once you enter there is a 50 meter safety zone. That only works while entering. If after you have corssed the threshold of the gates return in that zone you will be considered to as having left the gaming zone and will not be allowed to re-enter. — Sperado jumped down from her perch. Leaning against the gates she called out one final time. — Let the game begin. —  
The all 6 gates opened and at the same time Sperado disappeared. The 31st surprise event had begun.

Year: 2,734. Month: Harvestmoon. Day: 15th, Waterday. Time: late afternoon.  
Location: Vesper Tower

In an office located in Cephiead's tallest building, the excitement that filled the streets of Cilphen was non existent. Situated at the very top of Cephiead's Vesper Tower, was the office of most powerful non student of the Academy. Arch Magus Feir'in Lansiti, Dean of Cephiead Academy. He was sat behind his mahogonymahogany bureau with his head on one hand in the posture of deep tiredness. The source? A file, innocently placed on his desk. This deceptively thin fie was The file very thin and named 'Late admission'. Nexnext to the Dean's magicks seal. Magicks seals where unique as they required the prana of the owner to function and later be used in scans to prove origin and authenticity.  
\- Sir? -  
Dean Lansiti's head snapped towards the source of the voice. Stood at the open office doors was a black eyed man and sleeked back dark grey-blue hair . He wore a dark grey suit with a scarlet shirt and off white tie. This was Ains Ibiwain, Dean Lansiti's personal assistant.  
\- Is it safe for us to accept these two students? - The Dean sighed  
\- Enough Ains, I understand your skepticism but they passed the entrance test of the Academy. There are also currently no rules on admissions deadline. Though I suspect that the Senate will remedy this issue in the following weeks. However, until there is such ruling refusing them would set a bad precedent for future applicants. -  
\- But sir... –  
\- Enough Ains. they may be from the Kingdom of Orthond they have demonstrated the fundamentals of our Academy brilliantly. Ability is all in the end. – The Dean stated.  
He opened the filed and looked at his seal of admission. Late applications are not that uncommon at Cephiead. There was the unspoken rule that applications should not be sent in the final week of the Menya holiday and during the Druen'elle Fair. Approving applications on the eve of the new term was a first and the reason for the Dean's current disposition.  
He closed the file and turned to take in the sight of the bustling of the city. He eventually stood up and absentmindedly wondered closer as he pondered on the matter at hand. He glanced at the closing concert and momentarily lost his somber demeanor as his lips twitched upwards into a brief smile.  
\- Well we can be sure of one thing, these following years are going to be very interesting – he chuckled to no one in particular. 

  
Year: 2,734. Month: Harvestmoon. Day: 15th, Waterday. Time: Evening  
Location: Somewhere is Merberath

A women emerged from the depths of the pool. She had skin as pale as milk with hair the color of champagne, her horns were a shade darker than her hair and curving on her forehead as crown. Naked as the day she was born shewalked up the steps on he far side of the pool and sat down to bathe in the rays of Esphia's lightswan to the surface of the lake. Eventually she stood and let the three female attendants waiting on the side dress her in a white religious ceremonial white chitton inner robe with pale green outer robes. An attendant with dark blue hair and dark grey horns tiedoutfit a tied a forest green sash with golden embroidery at her waist. Bangles of various shades of dark green and white where placed on her hands and bare feet by another attendant. Her hair was done in many small braids and then coiffed in an elegant bun held together with several small golden bells by the last one. Lastly a black blind fold was tied over her eyes. Dressed sheShe started to headed in deeperdeeper in the building to kneel in front of the statue of Alde'inor, the Goddess of all creation. when paused and turned her Vveiled eyes turned to the east inin the the direction of Cephiead and she smiled  
\- it has begun. –


	5. Welcome to Cephiead Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sha’andris is not a morning person and the words of advice from the head Honcho. Followed by an information dump.

Year: 2,734 s.a. Month: Harvestmoon. Day: 16th, Earthday. Time: morning.  
Location: Cephiead Academy, Highs school auditorium

\- Urgh too early. – Sha'andris yawned as she trudged into the hall.  
Sha'andris was not a morning person and was hating it to have been woken up at the crack of dawn to attend one speech at 8 o'clock in the morning and then have the rest of the day free. Traditions were not always pleasant.  
Indeed this was the first day of term and as was tradition that all students new and returning be physically present on campus even though classes would not start until two weeks later. On the first day the Dean would give several welcome speeches. One would be aimed to new arrivals, the academy had a weird policy that regardless unless you were already a student at Cephiead you had to start as a 1st year student, even for the transfer students. So 8'00 was reserved to the high-school division all suits included. As it was 7:50 the late comers amongst the new students could be seen rushing into the auditorium. 

8 o'clock came and Dean Feirin Lansiti, one of the few Arch Magus of the Empire, strode on stage. The students present quieted and focused on the figure whose words would begin their journey at Cephiead Academy.  
\- Ladies, gentlemen, I am please to welcome each and everyone of you at the Academy of Cephiead. Let me congratulate you for securing a place at Cephiead. –  
The Dean stopped and clapped at the students who all cheered at that.  
\- Yes, yes, congratulations, you have passed your first test of the many to come, the easiest of them all. –  
This doused the assembled students in cold water. Sha'andris' eyes widened as she thought back to her entrance test. Easy was not the word she would have used it to describe it. A furtive glance at her neighbours showed that they thought the same. She looked back to the front as the Dean had continued to speak without care of the effects his words were having on his students.  
\- Today marks the beginning of a new chapter in your life. Today is the first day amongst many where you will be in charge of writing the words on this chapter and subsequent chapters of your life. Before Cephiead, your life was always decided for by others, parents, guardians, siblings, regents. You never had a choice, maybe you standing here was not your choice for some of you. –  
Sha'andris, and many others, nodded along, she hadn't wanted to come but was oath bound to do her best and attend Cephiead.  
\- This stops right now. – he boomed out. – from this moment onward you are the principal authors of your life. Why shouldn't you be it is yours after all. This will be as daunting as it will be exciting as it will be be challenging as it will be empowering. Cephiead will give you the opportunity to learn new things, acquire new knowledge, develop new skills, hone your attributes in an unprecedented depth. At the same time you will make new friends, allies, acquaintances, connections and even enemies. – The Dean laughed at softly at his last words and the students with him.  
\- We of Cephiead are unlike any other academy we do not guarantee that you will live to see another day let alone your subsequent graduation. Each year we have an average of 5,000 new students for the high-school division alone. Only of 65% will successfully advance to their next year. –  
The warm atmosphere that had been building was shattered. An outcry was heard amongst the students. On a terrace a white haired girl smirked as she sipped her drink, her dark haired companion raised a single eyebrow. A flame haired boy lowered the book over his face to look at the screen above of him. In the auditorium Sha'andris straightened her posture.  
\- Ability is All. This is the motto, of our Academy. -  
The Dean's voiced boomed over the noice, refocusing the students' attention on him. Once he was sure he had the students attention back on him, the Dean continued speaking.  
\- With that in mind let me give you three pieces of advice. Firstly take responsibility for your education. No teacher will run after you if you fail to show up to class! Fail to turn in your work or fail to show up as the exams. It will be up to you and you alone to make sure that you keep up with your studies, that you meet with your teachers when encountering difficulties. You will be expected to become self reliant but help will always be given to those who ask of it, you are not alone. – he paused and took a drink from the glass on the podium. – Secondly, make the most of your time. Cephiead provides not just theoretical learning but also practical learning do not just pursue one option. This is the time try new things. Finally, embrace difference. Cephiead is only the way it is as totally different from anything you have seen before and accepts that it is different. Difference can show you different methods to accomplishing a task. Take the different options out there and make them your own. Do not let the difference separate you. You will need all the help you can get on this road. Do not take thse words lightly. Cephiead boasts its reputation on graduating nothing but the best of the best. The Elites amongst the Elites. Cephiead will continuously challenge not only your skills and intellect but your will to survive, your thirst to learn and your determination to evolve. A great many of you will not be able to raise up to the challenge that is Cephiead. Bu to the remaining percentage you will be Cephiead's Elites and are guaranteed money, fame and glory. And of this small percent you shall be amongst them. –  
As the Dean spoke his last words he pointed straight ahead. Indicating anyone could enter this fabled hall of fame. Earlier's angry whispering had turned into excited chatter. Murmurs and whispers started cropping up from various places.  
\- alright I can do this. – And similar sentences we being heard across the auditoriums.  
\- That is one motivational speech. – The white haired girl told her companion who simply shrugged and continued eating without a care in the world.  
A hushed silenced descended back in the auditorium when the student announcer re-appeared and said.  
\- We now welcome the High-school Student Council President Alte'ea Fairchild.-  
The screen switched to show a young woman with long slightly curly chocolate hair. She had a slight smile on her face that made her cerulean eye sparkle. High-school President Fairchild was dressed in the typical white uniform that denotes being a member of the Student Council. The golden lining instead of silver indicated that she was a member of the ruling council or the Senate. The crown shaped badge with the embossed P showed her rank as council president.  
\- Thank you Dean Lansiti for these words. In this upcoming week, you will learn what is expected of you during your stay at Cephiead Academy. There is but one major rule that you need to remember as you begin your stay. All student affairs must be handled with by students.The teaching staff, unless they are students, are prohibited for interfering with our affairs. Cephiead was created for students by students, as such we the students are expected to maintain and upkeep the lifestyle of Cephiead. Any issues or problems are to be solved amongst us by us. During the next two weeks the "selections" will happen. During that time duels are forbidden. Take this official time given to settle in. Remember Cephiead will only accommodate you for the first week, barring extenuating circumstances, you will be expected to find your own lodging and means to pay for it in that time. You will also be expected to officially finalize the selection of your Suit, faculty and course and classes. This is important as only once you have finalized your selection will you be given you Deck Card and allowed to buy your uniform. I would recommend you that you do this first as only when your Deck Card will you be able to your access the stipend available to all attending student of the Academy. If you have any questions The Student Council and it's members will be available to help you. You can differentiate them out from other attending students by the white uniform they wear. Finally I wish you the best of luck to both our new and returning students. Thank you for your time. –  
President Fairchild's face was replace with the student announcer.  
\- This now concludes the opening ceremony, please calmly and orderly make your towards the exit. –  
Once again excited murmurs was heard. The chatter grew in noise as the students started to leave. Sha'andris made her way to her designated meeting area. She deftly dodged the mass of students and headed back to the gardens of the main building.  
\- What did you think of the opening ceremony?-  
A male voice called out to her. She turned and met with a member of the student council. Slightly taller than her 1,75 with pale pink hair and stands of blond was Ash'vley Speraid'o. She'd recognize him from anywhere due to, in her opinion, unique hair color and with his dark blue eyes flecked with red and silver.  
\- …interesting, not that I am that surprised. Cephiead lives up to its reputation of producing only the best of the best. And the competitiveness – She answered as she headed towards Ash'vley. The last part was murmured. She thoughtfully eyed the council member that was her mentor.  
\- What year did you say you where in again?-  
Ash'vley simply chuckled at the obvious information fishing and held the car door open for Sha'andris.  
\- Usually one would head to the Vesper Tower, it is the main administrative building of the academy. It is that tall tower we see all over campus. You cannot not miss it. – the last part was said in jest at Sha'andris.  
\- Hey we agreed not to mentioned it. - She nudged him her face red.  
\- You said, I never agreed. – he smiled at her.  
\- So about Vesper? – she said changing the subject.  
\- Ah yes it is there anyone would pick up and drop any and all documents they need it is also there they would drop them. Luckily for you I already have all the documents needed. Here, let's take a break here. You can fill them in. And you can also ask me any more questions you probably have. I shall endeavor to answer them. –  
They stopped in front of Hannah. Sha'andris winced, she grabbed Ash'vley's arm before he stepped out the car.  
\- Can we head to Monochrome instead? –  
The senate member raised an eyebrow at Sha'andris. She just returned the same expression. He just sighed and got back in the car and signaled to the driver to head to Monochrome. He also quickly made a call to Vyncent.  
\- Alright, we are lucky there is still some space left. We'll need to finalize your enrollment. So I am going to give you some background on the workings of your enrollment. Once you pass the entrance exam you have a guaranteed place at Cephiead. You then have the option of differing your enrollment. You can differ up to a maximum of 5 years. Once that time has pst you will have to attend, if not you'll have to restart the selection process and retake an entrance exam. On successful exam, you will however not have the option of differing. –  
\- Why 5 years? Usually it is 6 months or a year.  
Ash'vley stifled a laugh.  
\- I know you already had this told to you and it will continue to be told to you . This is Cephiead it doesn't follow the logic of other schools and academies. –  
Sha'andris gave him a deadpan look. He snorted but answered the original question anyways.  
\- It is to accommodate all sorts of people and circumstances. Not only that but in addition to differing you choose to attend either as a full time or part time student. –  
She nodded hesitantly.  
\- What's the difference between the two? – she questioned  
\- Not much really. It all comes down to the attendance requirements. A full time student needs to have a 80% attendance record at the minimum. A part time student has a 50% attendance requirement. Even that can be altered on a case by case basis. -  
\- Elitist academy. – She mumbled, Ash'vley gently laughed at her.  
\- It's Cephiead. -  
\- Alright, alright. No to differing and yes attending as full time student.-  
He nodded and wrote down her answer.  
\- Now you'll need too pick a Suit. So after our initial talk have you thought about with Suit you'll pick? Remember the Minor Arkanna you'll pick, your uniform will reflect that choice. -  
\- Yeah I have chosen, but I have one question? Why is your uniform white? There is only Ruby, Emerald, Amethyst and Sapphire. There is no Diamond or Opal Minor Arkanna anywhere!– she near to shouted.  
\- Young master? We have arrived. – the driver called out.  
\- Thank you Alsa'f. You can head back, i'll let you know if we need you to pick us up.-  
\- Thank you, have a good afternoon young master, miss Folnier. –  
They stepped out and headed inside Monochrome. Ash'vley studiously ignored the hole that Sha'andris was drilling. He turned and smiled beautifully at her.  
\- Shall we?-  
This just made Sha'andris fume even more. She stomped past him and grabbed a menu from Vyncent. Vyn turned to Ash'vley and cocked ahis head on the side.  
\- Do I want to know?- he asked?  
Ash'vley laughed and grabbed the other menu and followed after Sha'andris. Vyncent just shook his head at Ash's antiques. He closed the doors and went after the most interesting thing that happened since the arrival of Sha'andris. On the rooftop gazebo Sha'andris had a seat and raised the menu to cover her face. Ash'vley took a seat and turned to Vyncent.  
\- I'll have my usual and for her. Surprise us. – he turned to Sha'andris and used the menu to bop her on the head. – so continuing what I was saying in the car  
Your deck Card will act as your ID and bank card it will also reflect your deck rank. It is not just that it will give you access to the Academy but once you graduate it will also give you access to the rest of the Empire. - he took out a series of documents, pamphlets, booklets and other papers from his personal spacial inventory. He handed over a partially filled in admission sheet.  
\- If you put down the menu and take a look and see if the filled information is correct and and fill in anything else we might have missed. –  
Sha'andris grudgingly placed the menu down to look at the files in front of her. The document contained her personal information which was mostly correct. Only her place of birth was wrong.  
\- I am going to eat my wight in cheesecake and you'll pay for my new addiction. – she then refocused on the papers. - Ash it says here I was born in Merberath but I wasn't. I was born in the Human Republic of Karniome, Lusien the orchard city.-  
\- Sure if you don't mind putting on weight, forget what I just said. – he said and immediately backpedalled and the glare. "How odd, she has draconiem blood?" were his thoughts, as Sha'andris' pupils momentarily slitted like all of the dragon race and blood. - This is strange this information was giving to us by your legal guardian. – he said out loud for Sha'andris' benefit.  
\- My father? –  
\- That is what I would have thought but the dates here don't match. Here let me show you. – Ash'vley pointed at the dates the document. – These where signed before your entrance exam and your father as I understand was already hospitalized . There was no name to your other legal guardian just that Mr. Folnier had named him or her your protector in case anything happened to him and you were considered underaged. They had all the appropriate documents with the signatures and seals both magicks and non magicks one. –  
\- What the hell! – she abruptly stood up  
\- I agree even though I wouldn't have said it that way. It is odd that you require a protector as fro a human you are considered to be of age, you are 19 aren't you?  
Ash'vley questioned Sha'andris.  
\- No I am 22! - She shouted still standing standing up. Before seating back down and repeating her answer on a lower tone at Ash'vley's look.  
\- Yes. I turned 22 five months ago and my application to Cephiead was done 2 months ago. –  
\- The maybe is it possible that you are not fully human? Have you considered that? Do you know what race your mother was from? –  
Sha'andris shook her head whilst looking over the documents Ash'vley was presenting and all had her father's signature and seal for approval. And further surprised was she could not read the name of her guardian or even see seal as to start her search as each seal was unique to each family and individual. Worse was that the magicks where familiar as if she had encountered the person so often her magicks had deemed theirs to be non harmful.  
\- Ash can you tell me the name of my guardian I can feel the magicks bit not see the seal or name. –  
Ash'vley was intrigued too and looked at the documents. One then another and another. After having looked through all he admitted to Sha'andris  
\- I also cannot see their name and seal. –  
Sha'andris shifted through the papers and eventually returned to the seal. The prana was familiar. On impulse she touched it and added her prana to it. It glowed.  
\- What are you doing? – Alarmed, Ash'vley tried to stop her.  
No one messes with magicks seals unless they know they are keyed to the seals. If not things usually got messy. At his shout Sha'andris dropped the papers. Nothing happened for a while. They shared an uneasy look and Sha'andris picked up the papers eventually. Not much had changed. Her name had previously read Sha'andris Folnier now said Sha'andris mi L. M. Folnier. Her place of birth changed from Lusin City of Orchards, Republic of Karniome to Merberath, Eternal Empire of Leivathien. The surprising changes were her lineage. She'd thought. Herself to be fully human but on the paper her status had changed to dragonoid. Dragonoid the term used to describe offsprings of humans and full blooded draconiems. "Well at least that explains why I am still considered underaged" she thought ruefully.  
The last change was that her dad was now her mother or matera and her father was still blank.  
"Looks like dad never lied when he said he was my mom" she thought, thinking about all the times she'd asked about her mother and her whereabouts. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "shit just got complicated"she thought ruefully. Sha'andris was also quite annoyed at her father? Mother? Parent! This wouldn't be happening is he'd just told her the truth. The full truth and not the one subject to a lot of interpretation. She handed the papers to Ash'vley.  
\- So what do you think? –  
He took the papers and read through them.  
\- You are lucky nothing happened to you or the documents. Everything is still in order. –  
Taking in Sha'andris' slacked jaw Ash'vley hazarded a guess.  
\- I suppose a few things where meant to change?  
Sha'andris quickly pulled herself together.  
\- Yeah my status as a human changed to dragonoid. –  
She left out the rest. She wouldn't have said anything but she'd given to much away already. The situation was getting even more complex with each passing moment no need to have any one else look to her more than was necessary. Well at least not until she'd analyzed the situation first.  
\- Why? – She asked, more to herself that her mentor. He answered anyways.  
\- Why not just tell you were half draconiem and half human? –  
Sha'andris nodded to Ash'vley's question.  
\- It's probably due to the fact that you lived in Karniome. While they are more accepting of other races, discrimination still happens and slavery is still common practice. Your father probably thought it was best not to shed light on his half blooded daughter. –  
\- Slavery is strictly regulated though. There are laws that buyers and sellers have to respect of be fined. Laws to protect slav… — Sha'andris was vehemently saying to defend her country.  
His look made her stop. She'd never really agreed with slavery and as such her family never owned a slave. But she was in agreement with Ash'vley. After-all if you were going to make it so hard to acquire a slave why not just ban it? "Slavery must really be a lucrative business." Was her random thought on the matter before she refocused on the matter at hand.  
\- you know what, never mind, so what were originally talking about? – She stopped mid sentence and looked incredulous.  
\- You know I just thought of something. The Dean made it seem like none would graduate. Fame and glory he was simply talking about those who graduate at the top 10% wasn't he. Oh sneaky fellow he's already weeding out this years crop. Damn, now that I think about it I am even more certain that those who don't graduate as the top 10% are still rich and famous. Cephiead produces Elites and Elites amongst the Elites.  
If Ash'vley was lost at the sudden change in topic he didn't show it.  
\- Hey Ash is there a number of tries one has to graduate before the academy recommends them do another? –  
\- No, anyone can try for as long as they like. The Academy only recommends another if you've broken cardinal tenets. Why do you ask? – Sha'andris burst out laughing.  
\- The Dean is good, he had me worried for a moment. So this is what he meant by the challenges. Shock and awe tactic, damn this academy is brutal. Thanks Ash I just figured out a few things. – Still chuckling she went about filling in the Sapphire cups entry form.  
Ash'vley on the other hand was impressed. Not many students quickly realized that they had any number of tries until the end of their first year 3rd cycle. This year was going to be interesting, he finally had a mentee worth the effort. It wasn't the first time he became a mentor but the first a mentee caught his interest. Ash'vley looked out the window to see the sun set. Several hours had passed since they had arrived. He pulled out his screen and sent a quick message. A soft chime was heard shortly after. Ash'vley read the message smiled softly and dismissed his screen to focus back on Sha'andris. She was finishing her selection and a very interesting selection at that. Aside of the compulsory courses, math, science, history, magicks theory and application, she had opted for swordsmanship for magicks 101 for beginners, politics, accountancy, investing for beginners, theology and agriculture sub division farming, orchard. Quite a tangent from the others. The most surprising was the etiquette and culture class Ash'vley did not comment but he was impressed with her choices. In fact he bemoaned that not many took the class. Outsiders rarely took the time to learn the etiquette and culture of the Empire this lead to many clashes and he could think of one person who could have benefitted from said class. Finally the documents were signed and dated. Ash'vley pressed the bell to call Vynicent back.  
\- How can I help?-  
\- The bill please and have this sent to the administration office. –  
Ash'vley handed over a folder containing all of Sha'andris' relevant admission documents.  
\- Of course. –  
Vyncent took the envelop with one hand and with the other produced a slim tablet.  
\- That will be 7 silver and 65 bronze Lei. –  
Ash'vley took his badge and placed it on the tablet. Once the payment complete Vyncent handed back the badge. Ash'vley then looked to Sha'andris.  
\- It is time to go, it has become quite late. –  
Sha'andris looked out the window and realized night had fallen. Vynicent pulled out her chair and gave her a hand with her coat before handing Ash'vley his coat. He lead them back downstairs, using a different route. Which Sha'andris noticed and commented on.  
\- Why are we headed this way? It isn't the way we came. –  
\- Yes we are going to the parking area not the front of the store. –  
Sha'andris looked over to Ash'vley and mouthed 'parking?'  
\- Yes don't worry I asked someone to come pick us up. I realized that with the late hour you probably would be tired. –  
When they reached the parking a car was waiting as was a another person.  
\- Master Ash, Miss Folnier, Master Striwuss. –  
At each name the man did a short bow.  
\- Master? –  
Vyncent chuckled at Sha'andris flabbergasted look.  
\- Another way to say milord or young Lord. –  
Sha'andris whistled.  
\- Never thought I'd see the day when a noble do menial work.  
\- Well it's because you never met me.- Vyncent said rather conspiringly.  
\- Yes, yes, well we need to go. –  
Ash'vley stopped any more conversation by gently herding Sha'andris to the car. Letting her enter first and haring a brief look with Vyncent. He gave a short nod of acknowledgement and watched them go.  
\- Was that her? – a voice called out from the shadows.  
\- Yes. –  
\- Good continue as instructed. –  
Vyncent sighed and looked to the empty area where the voice had come and back to the direction the car had headed too.  
\- This year is going to be very interesting. –  
He headed back inside to close the store. He turned back to survey the parking lot having sensed someone watching. Not seeing anything amiss he turned back into the store after having locked the door and lowered the blinds, missing the hooded figure that was perched on the street light. They looked in Vyncent's direction before jumping to follow the car. Settling on the building next to Sperado's penthouse. From their position they had a direct line of sight to Sha'andris' room. The figure waited watched the inhabitants settle in for the night. Once they were sure the household was asleep they turned to and opened a portal. Before stepping through they cast one last look towards Sha'andris room.  
\- You have no idea how. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was longer but i split it in two chapters i figured too much info in one go wasn’t such a good idea.
> 
> Comment like subscribe at will 😘


	6. It’s Official!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So our girl starts to learn what it truly means to be a student at Cephiead.

Year: 2,734 s.a. month: Harvestmoon. Day:17th, Windday. Time: early morning.  
Location: Speraid'o's penthouse.

Sha'andris woke up to someone knocking on her door. She rolled over and placed her head under her pillow hoping the person at the door would eave if she didn't reply. More knocking indicated the determination of her sleep-robber.  
\- Go away. – was her muffled answer.  
Instead of leaving the door opened light footsteps sounded and her curtains where drawn back allowing the day light to stream in.  
\- Morning miss Folnier, breakfast will be ready in 30 minutes. – Ash'vley 's butler, Mah'ret called out.  
Once again she didn't answer hoping he would leave and she could go back and snooze some. Not hearing any footsteps leave and the door closed she took the pillow of her head only to meet the amused eyes of Mah'ret.  
\- Time to get up miss Folnier. –  
\- Yeah, yeah. – said girl mumbled and eventually rolled out of bed.  
After having made sure his charge would not flop back in bed by taking the beddings with him, Mah'ret left Sha'andris to get ready and silently curse him out for his foresight.  
Sha'andris just sighed in annoyance and padded to the window and enjoyed the view. This had become a sort of ritual for her. Honestly she knew it was a bad idea to rely on Mah'ret to be able to get her out of bed but it was a nice feeling that and the morning cup of tea she enjoyed while looking out her window. Once she finished her tea she went and took a shower. 

Quickly getting dressed Sha'andris opted for a high waist black pair of jeans and a low cut and long sleeved white shirt accompanied with her plethora of bracelets and bangles. To finish her look a wide brown bet and high heeled dark brown combat boots. After checking her look one final time in the mirror. Sha'andris headed to the dinning room.  
\- Morning Ash, I hope I didn't make you wait. – she started  
\- Ah don't worry about it I just started and Ash will be down soon. - a female voice answered.  
Sha'andris turned her face right and meet familiar eyes twinkling with amusement on an unfamiliar face.  
\- I guess? – Sha'andris edged out uncertainly.  
\- Nice to finally meet you Sha'andris, I am Shei'lla Sperado. Ash's younger sister. – the girl introduced herself holding out her hand for a hand shake.  
\- Nice to meet you too. – Sha'andris answered, shaking Shei'lla's hand. She wondered why she hadn't seen the girl before now or why the elder Sperado hadn't said anything about his sibling living with him.  
\- Ah no, I don't live here. I just stop by sometimes to spend time with Ash. Technically he doesn't live here either but he is the one who uses this place on a semi regular basis. — she explained. A quick thank you to Mah'ret and she started eating. Sha'andris followed suit at a more sedate pace.  
\- Why have this place if no one uses it? – she eventually asked.  
\- It is the residence that belongs to the House of Sperado. – Ash'vley answered as he walked in the room followed by Vyncent.  
Sha'andris stared at the two for a moment, there was something very domestic about the pair. She shook her head as if to clear her mind before remembering what they where talking about.  
\- The House of Sperado? Is it just me or I heard the capital H on house? –  
\- Yes capital H as our family is a member of the peerage so is Vyni's. Our Houses hold the same rank. – Ash sat down and accepted the food Mah'ret placed in front of him with a quiet thank you.  
Vyncent did the same and place his Card on the table and a multitude of screens appeared and he rapidly began to sort through them all the while he as eating and making small talk to the Sperado's. This is when Sha'andris took note of the seating arrangement. She hadn't paid attention to it before but she noticed she was always sat on Ash'vley's left. He was always at the head of table. Today Shei'lla was on his direct left and Vyncent on his right.  
"Seating by hierarchy? Ash is the eldest member of House Sperado therefore the defacto head unless someone else is there? And why would Vyncent be sat on the right, isn't that reserved to the heir so Shei'lla should be sat there? Urgh so confusing. And not important. Lets eat." Sha'andris mused digging back into her breakfast. She enjoyed her omelet with two pieces of toast, a bowl of cereal with yogurt and honey drizzled on top. With an accompanying bowl of salad fruit, a glass of juice and a cup of amber tea. Sha'andris absentmindedly noticed that her portion was once again slightly larger than the days before. Once the last plate had been cleared Ash'vley spoke again.  
\- Sha'andris your files have been processed and all that is left to do is go pick up your badge and order your uniform.  
\- Already! It hasn't even been a day! –  
\- The perks of being a member of the student council. – Vyncent sassed.  
\- Truly? who are you to have such reach? -  
\- Just a member of the high-school section and… -  
Whatever else Ash'vley wanted to say was cut out by his sister's inelegant snort.  
\- Ah, sorry about that. – she sputtered, hiding her laughter under the guise of coughing at her brother's unimpressed look.  
\- Would you look at the time I am running late. – Shei'lla exclaimed grabbing her plate and cutlery as she stood. A quick kiss on Ash'vley's cheek. – nice meeting you Folnier, catch you later Vyncent. – was the shouted good bye and she'd left as left in a whirlwind of excitement.  
Ash'vley stared blandly at his sister's retreating back before getting up and clearing the table. He came back with a tray and three cups of tea and for Vyncent coffee. He beckoned Sha'andris to follow him and settled down in the living room. Placing the tray on the table he placed a cup on each side of the table and levitated the cup filled with coffee. Sha'andris raised a questioning eyebrow at the gestured and her answer came in the form of Vyncent ambling behind them. He was still looking at the many screens in front of him, and grabbed the cup from where it was floating. Ash tilted his head back just as Vyncent lowered head and kissed him. Taking a sip of coffee he left the two in the living room.  
\- Oh! – that was Sha'andris' moment of realization.  
Ash just sent a small smile in her direction. – yes, oh. – and took a sip of tea.  
\- There is some more information that you need to know that I did not mention yesterday. Students have certain rights accorded to them regardless of their rank. You have an automatic life insurance one you confirm your attendance. You all your medical fees are free and your immediate family can benefit of a 50% reduction on their bills, that you probably already know. Now there are also rights afforded to certain rank number. From # 5 upwards you can invite your family to visit outside of the allocated periods. From # 8 you can have your family live with you on a permanent basis. – he took another sip of his drink to allow Sha'andris time to process the information. – there are also privileges that one has but that depends on their ranking. –  
\- The fabled ranking system of Cephiead? – Sha'andris stated more than she asked.  
\- Yes. Cephiead was founded during the reign of Solidas Arma'lei, better known as the Scholar. I wont go in details as your history class will cover her reign. –  
\- A woman? –  
Ash'vley looked very amused by Sha'andris shock.  
\- Yes. Unlike human monarchies and republics, male and female can ascend the throne and they do not have to be a first born either. –  
\- Oh! –  
He nodded. – Back to the topic at hand, Cephiead was for originally created as a neutral ground for the noblesse to mingle and receive a uniform education. 2 centuries later the Scholar decreed all Imperial citizens to be able to attend and that no discrimination was to happen. The Academy started looking to means of being self sufficient and independent of any external influence including the Imperial Family. A deal was made between the Imperial Family and Cephiead and the Student Council was created. No one knows the details of the deal, simply that as a result the Student Council became the official recognised ruling body of Cephiead Academy. – he explained.  
\- A deal? –  
\- Yes, supposedly on the Dean and presidents of the middle and high school as well as university are made aware of the deal. That isn't the problem, the problem came after. –  
\- After? –  
\- You see by accepting all blood status nobility non counting the disparity in wealth became apparent. A rule was installed with the approval of Solidas Arma'lei the Armalien stipend was created. It is a monthly stipend students of poorer backgrounds were given. Over time if encompassed all students and this then lead to the creation of the Arkanna and its classes as well as the Minor Arkanna. – As he said that Ash'vley took out a card. He flipped it around and displayed the Nine of Cups and handed it over to Sha'andris to examine.  
\- The Minor Arkanna. The ranking system that determines your position in Cephiead. This is based on your academics, magical prowess and combat ability. This determines how much you will earn a month. There is the lower Arkanna, Ace to Nine and they earn form 5G to 50G and then the Upper Arkanna better known as the Flush – Ash'vley continued explaining collecting the empty cups.  
\- As in jack, queen, king and ace? – she asked handing Ash'vley's Card, back when he returned from the kitchen, her curiosity satisfied.  
\- Yes and no. A normal deck of cards has for the lower cards includes one to 10 then Jack, Queen, King and Ace. The minor Arkanna has 10, Page, Knight, Queen, King, Ace. Strangely enough, even though Arkanna's Ace comes after than the King, it is not of higher authority than the King. There are a limited number of seats in the upper Arkanna. They are the rulers of their respective Suit. –  
\- How many seats are available? For the upper Arkanna I mean? – Sha'andris asked really curious.  
\- One seat per position. –  
Sha'andris mulled over the information for a while. – how much money do they receive? – she was truly curious if #Nine earned 50 gold then how much would the Upper Arkanna earn?  
\- 100G to 2Wg. – was Ash'vley's succinct answer.  
Sha'andris' eyes widened . She suddenly stood up and exclaimed. – May Alde'enor be dammed, 20,000 sliver Lei is a fortune. One can live comfortably for year and feed a large family. Alde'enor's frozen daroths I can easily pay my dad's medical fees and debts off in few months and still live comfortably!-  
Sha'andris continued her ranting.  
\- Herikem, I knew that Leivathein was rich but this. This is. This is just unfair! Argh.-  
Ash'vley simply watched her rant and rather and eventually asked very amused.  
\- Are you finished? -  
\- Sorry. – She mumbled as she retook her seat. Ash'vley nodded in her direction.  
\- You need to remember it may be a lot of money but students are required to pay for their education at Cephiead. You would know that not everyone has parents who can pay for this education. Even amongst The Peerage. So this money goes towards paying for your accommodation, food, water, uniform, armor, weapons, magicks tool and any other miscellaneous fees. –  
\- Okay but still. – Sha'andris called out mulishly. She eyed the Card, the Nine of Cups on the table. And did some rapid math.  
\- So you earn 35G a month? – she asked innocently.  
Ash'vley raised an eyebrow at her question but Sha'andris didn't quail under the stare. Eventually Ash'vley relented with a sigh. He pointed out to the crown on the card.  
\- No I earn more as I am a ruling member of the Student Council. So my earnings are slightly higher. –  
\- Ruling member? What do you mean by that? -  
\- The Student Council is the governing body the Cephiead. Any and all decision are made by them. They are dressed in white and the lining indicates which position. Black lining are just members. Silver means you work in a department. Gold is that you vote in the decision making and usually you are a head of a department. –  
He shrugged and double tapped on his Card. The time and date appeared above the Card and Sha'andris note with surprise that nearly two hours had passed since she woke up.  
\- We should head out if we want to get everything done in a timely manner today. – Ash'vley got up to head to his room. Stopping at the doorway he turned to face Sha'andris. – About the Flush… - he paused as he tried to find the right words. – it would be in your best interest that you did not get involved with them. The requirements to become a member of the Upper Arkanna are not the same as the ones for the Lower Arkanna by a wide margin. There is a reason why the flush is always the winning hand in poker. – and he left as that.  
Sha'andris stood there for a while not knowing what to do with the warning. 'Ah! So the some of you will die was not as figurative as I thought. And I was just starting to like this academy. ' internally Sha'andris was sweating bullets as she remembered some of the words from the Dean. 'Yeah I am staying the fuck away from them.' She vowed in her mind. Grabbing a jacket a book fell on the floor and she remembered something and paled 'damn that girl is a member of the flush. So much for avoiding them.'

Year: 2,734 s.a. month: Harvestmoon. Day: 17th, Windday. Time: late morning.  
Location: Vesper Tower, front office. 

Vesper Tower was one of the few original buildings that Solidas Armalei had personally designed and survived the great fire of Hilieth 5 centuries after its creation. The Tower was a wonder of Draconiem architecture and magicks prowess. It was not only aesthetically pleasing but the magicks stones, seals and metal used created one of the best shields of the Empire. The best being the one on the Imperial Palace and the Temple of creation. It was built in majority of white marble and purple limestone. The building stood qt over 150 meters in height it had three levels. The tower had a base shaped like an octagon and each side had 2 jade marble support pillars. The second level was squared. On this level the pillars where of black marble. The final was circular and the pillars where jade marble. These levels where the habitable levels. At the topmost was another level, square shaped and that is where the bell was located. It was a grand structure with its gardens, statues and other decoration that freckled the Tower.

The unorthodox shape of the Tower was not the only thing that made it so unique. When constructing a building the stones used need to be taken into accounts, some combinations of stones work well together just like some don't. In this case marble is a very picky stone. It never works well with its sub types. White marble acts as a natural reservoir of prana. Jade marble absorbs prana from the atmosphere and multiplies it, it doesn't store it. Black marble acts as a natural shield or notice me not. These stones do not work well with each other despite what one might think. 

When designing the building Solidas Arma'lei took into account the proportion of each marble main and sub type needed to have a functioning natural shield. The limestone was added in order to facilitated the addition of magicks seals as marble doesn't allow any sort of alteration. This lead to a powerful shield that covered over 500 hectares of land, repelled the Tenebrea and promoted success.

Each facet on the final level of the Tower with unique and singular magicks that activated together protected the city and created a stable environment. The north side promoted growth and health. South side tamed the weather and gave ambient and stable year round weather. East side was a negator it stopped outside teleportation of all kinds. West side was a detector as it face into the island.  
In totality the tower was the heart of the city and a wonder of the draconiem architecture and magicks.  
The pair entered Vesper Tower and headed to the reception or more like Ash'vley entered and Sha'andris remained outside and gawked at the building. Until the senator realized that his mentee was not beside or behind him.

\- Good day how may I be of assistance? - an officer in white and black uniform welcome them.  
\- Good morning we are here to pick up the Identification card for a new student. – Ash'vley spoke up as Sha'andris was admiring the interior of the building.  
The interior was just as magnificent as the outside. And to Sha'andris' wonder it seemed to be larger inside that what the Tower should be. If the outside could be considered as muted, the inside was shiny and one needed to wear sunglasses in order not to be dazzled.  
\- Of course if you head up to the 5th floor and take a right. The offices are located near the end. –  
\- Thank you. –  
Ash'vley motioned for Sha'andris to follow him and headed to the elevator. He turned around when he noticed that he was not being followed. Indeed Sha'andris was stuck in awe at the building. Leivathian architecture are usually made to accommodate draconiem in their alpha or full shift. Ash'vley simply rolled his eyes and dragged her across the floor to the elevator.  
\- How is that possible!-  
\- Magicks. – Ash'vley deadpanned.  
\- Oy. -  
The elevator doors opened. Stopping any further discussion. An officer was waiting for them.  
\- This way Senator Sperad'o, Miss Folnier. –  
The officer led them to an office located near the end of the corridor. Sha'andris idly noted that he was wearing a white uniform with black lining. " a grunt" she shook her head "no bad Ry not grunt but low level member of the student Council." She thought ruefully and decided not to adopt her mentor's wording of the lower Council members.  
\- In here please. –  
They entered a rather large and well lit office.  
\- Welcome Senator Speraid'o, Miss Folnier, please have a seat. I am officer Will'hem Orndua. I will be in charge of completing Miss Folnier admission dossier. – the officer accompanying had them seat down then sat down also.  
\- I thought my dossier was already accepted? – Sha'andris asked.  
\- It was, now it is just a matter of picking various items that will show the world that you are an official student of Cephiead Academy. One of them being the Cephiealien Minor Arkanna Card. And the other being your uniform.-  
Sha'andris shot Ash'vley a brief look and nodded her consent to Officer Orndua.  
\- Fantastic. – Officer Orndua exclaimed.  
He pulled out a blank card and placed it in a runic circle. Addressing Sha'andris  
\- Please place a drop of blood and then pulse your prana into the card. It will put in place security measures as well as record and measure your prana. –  
Sha'andris complied and the circle glowed a light blue and turned purple and the glow receded. On the card a crowned figured holding a circle of 8 crescent appeared. She had been ranked as the Eight of Cups.  
\- Odd. – Officer Orndua murmured and looked at Ash'vley.  
Sha'andris did not notice it as she was busy admiring her Card. The officer gently cleared his throat to refocus Sha'andris on him.  
\- This Card will act as your mean of identification and bank card as well as acting as your ranking card. Some functions include the calendar, message and storage. In your storage there is the manual on how to use your Card. Each Card is unique to every person. You cannot lend it to someone else just like your Card cannot be used with or without your consent. If you misplace it or lose it the card will automatically return to your uniform pocket if you pulse prana in the later and state "Card recollect" . Your Card will also evolve with you. That means you do not have to come back to the Clock Tower to make any updates. Any question? –  
\- Yes. How do I change its shape. Currently Ash's card is in the form of a bracelet. Can I do the same? -  
\- Yes there are 3 shapes available. The default of being a card, the second of being a badge and the third the bracelet. Simply take your card pulse your prana in it and call out "command, shape, bracelet". You can also do it by pressing twice on the card selecting settings, shape and bracelet.-  
While the officer was explaining Sha'andris followed the explanation and changed the shape of the Card and placed the card turned bracelet on her left wrist.  
\- Okay. This is very useful. Is there anything else? – she asked.  
\- No, this is done you are now able to head over and order your uniform. The clothing department is on the7th floor. – Officer Orndua helpfully added.  
\- Alright.  
\- Once again welcome to Cephiead, may your stay be fruitful.-  
Sha'andris smiled and both her and Ash'vley headed back to the elevator. Upon arriving on the 7th floor a female officer welcomed them.  
\- Welcome to the clothing department… Oh! Ash what's up? – she switched from formal to informal in a second.  
\- Not for me, but for my mentee, Sha'andris Folnier. She is new and needs a uniform.-  
\- Of course. I am Olivia Mercelies and I will be helping you today.Miss Folnier if you could please place your Arkanna Card in this circle. After we will take your measurements. –  
Sha'andris did as she was told.  
\- Thank you, if you could follow my colleague she will take your measurements. Ash, get your ass up and go wait in the sitting room. – Mercelies ordered the two about.  
Ash'vley went to the waiting room and Sha'andris was lead to the changing room. Mercelies walked in.  
\- Miss Folnier… -  
\- Please just call me Sha'andris I have had a lot of people saying calling me Folnier recently. It is very disconcerting as that sort of address is usually for my da. –  
\- Of course. Then call me Olivia. So Sha'andris if you could strip to your undergarments. I will take your measurements then. –  
Sha'andris was not bodily shy and stripped right there and then. Olivia chuckled and Sha'andris looked askingly in her direction.  
\- It is nothing, usually people ask me to step outside while they – Sha'andris stated moving closer to Olivia.  
\- Not everyone thinks like you. Alright if you you stand straight and lift your arms to the side . This will take less then 5 minutes. -  
Olivia took the needed measurements and let Sha'andris get dressed again. She then lead her to the sitting area where Ash'vley was enjoying a cup of tea.  
\- Have a seat Sha'andris. We will now choose which textile you want. -  
\- I get to chose?-  
\- Yes as you now and have heard many times and will keep on hearing Cephiead… -  
\- Unique to any other Academy. Yes I know the rhyme. And I guess this also includes the uniform. –  
Olivia laughed and winked at Sha'andris  
\- Yes, you'll hear that a lot during your first month here to make sure you are fully indoctrinated. Jokes aside, the Cephiealien uniform is not just a uniform it is also an armor. A more flexible and good looking armor but armor nonetheless. –  
\- Armor! Should I be worried? – Sha'andris exclaimed.  
Sha'andris looked to Ash'vley who continued to read his report without a care in the world. Sha'andris snatched it up and glared at her mentor who looked up form his report and shrugged.  
\- Maybe? – he hedged.  
Olivia face palmed at Ash'vley help.  
\- No I meant that the cloth is enchanted. Enchantments are an extra layer of protection. Not all enchantments are battled geared some are just cosmetic applications like anti wrinkle, automatic resizing are an example of a few. – she explained calming the teal haired girl down.  
\- Oh that is very useful then and I also see a price tag in the thousand silver Lei. – Sha'andris snarked.  
\- High end enchantments are indeed pricey but there are some on a cheaper scale. – Olivia entered professor mode.  
\- there are 5 grades of enchantments. Basic gr1, intermediate gr2, advanced gr3, high gr4 and legendary gr5. Each grade have three sub level classes. – She paused. – So not only that but the grade of an enchantment also depends on the quality of the material it is etched into. For exampled a skilled enchanter can use cheap material but still produce a high grade 2 product whereas the same material and enchantment in the hands of a less skilled person could either fail or produce a low grade 1 item. Also… - excitement in her voice.  
\- Cough cough. – The coughing stopped Olivia in her stride of enthusiastic lecture.  
Ash'vley was faintly smiling at the impromptu lecture and Sha'andris was in awe. It wasn't so unlike draconiem, not all humans had the aptitude to be able to use magicks. Back home magicks was what differentiate commoners to nobles. Nobles where the only ones who had the aptitude to use magicks and did not like it when a commoner showed signed aptitude towards magicks. Hearing someone speak so passionately and openly was an eye opener. Maybe her da hadn't had such a bad idea sending her here. Sha'andris returned her attention to the people in-front of her. She had missed a part of the conversation already.  
\- I am not saying that its is boring. No I am just saying she will have classes on magicks basic theory and it will be explained to her soon. So keep it relevant. We don't really have all day. – Ash'vley placated Olivia.  
\- Booh, kill my fun will you. I'll make you foot her bill if you continue. – Olivia joked.  
\- I am footing her bill anyways. –  
\- So it was not a rumor, I see…- Was Olivia's gleeful statement. She stopped talking went she noticed that Sha'andris' attention was back on them.  
\- Sorry for earlier I tend to get excited when enchanting is involved.  
\- It is alright it was interesting information. And ill let you pick what you think is best so long as it is within my budget. You're the boss. Let's se if I put… Actually I need to check my bank statement. Could I have my Card back for a moment?  
\- Of course. – Olivia said.  
Sha'andris collected her Card from the magicks device. When nothing happened she turned to her companions.  
\- You need to push some prana into the card for it to activate. – Ash'vley suggested.  
She pushed a bit of her prana, or so she thought, into the card and a menu appeared. She selected the bank icon. There where many things she needed to fill in but she pressed skip and fill later as she would do so at her own leisure. Finally she was able to see her balance. Her account held 50G45S Lei. Sha'andris frowned, she knew that there was 42G Lei from the Academy. However the extra 8G45S Lei she had no idea where the other transfer came from.  
\- Say Ash'vley have you made a transfer to my account? -  
\- No I don't have your Card registered with mine so I wouldn't be able to do so… speaking of which hand me your card. –  
\- Okay never mind. So lets say I want to put 1G per set and I need two sets. –  
Ash'vley interrupted Sha'andris and grabbed her deck Card and synced her details with his Card.  
\- Double the fund and make it 6 sets. Three summer and three winter uniform. As I told Olivia earlier I am paying for this.-  
\- You don't have too. -  
Ash'vley acknowledged her words and look to Olivia as if to say "Your turn" with true professionalism, Olivia rapidly selected three different type of textile and a panel of enchantments.  
\- Lets tackle the winter set first. I have selected three different sorts of wool, the non magicks one, 50/50 and 30/70. I recommend the 50/50 as the enchantments will be woven in easier, last longer and have a better efficacy. It also the more expensive of the three. One set without any enchantment starts 200s Lei.-  
Olivia handed each type of textile to Sha'andris to feel. The mixed wool was softer on the skin and notably warmer than the non magicks one. Next Olivia handed over a list of possible enchantments.  
\- Why is the 50/50 cheaper than the 30/70. I am assuming that it is 30% non magicks and 70% magicks? – sha'andris asked Olivia as she took the list.  
\- Yes for the ratio. And the 50/50 is more expensive as it is the perfect ratio for gr3 magicks. And even beginners could successfully apply gr3 magicks. Clear? – Olivia explained.  
\- Clear. -  
\- So I believe we should go with this panel of enchantments as base. – Olivia went back on track.  
The list contained two columns one for the cosmetics and one for the battle oriented enchantments. Under the cosmetics there was auto-sizing and repair. Temperature regulator. Anti tear, stain and smell. Under battle there was physical and magical absorption, dampening and negation.  
\- That is quite the list.-  
Sha'andris stated looking at the price for each individual enchantment.  
\- Actually it isn't. My uniform has more enchantments than that. I would add field generator, expansion pockets, anti-wrinkles. Oh and add automatic daily clean. -  
\- I don't.. -  
Olivia just talked over Sha'andris.  
\- Those are good additions. Though I recommend not the field generator she is only a first year and has yet to actively use magicks. The daily clean will wear off so I recommend against or she'll have to some again and again to get it re-enchanted same for the anti-wrinkle. Though I do recommend anti-possession runes be added. You know how people are. – Olivia stated shivering as she thought on the occasions when people had been possessed.  
\- Anti-possession? – Was Sha'andris feeble comment.  
Ash'vley on the other hand looked thoughtful and also ignored her.  
\- I see your point. Like you said she has yet to gain that knowledge best put on now and once she's learnt she'll have the choice. Put gr3 for the triplet magicks and auto cleaning and anti-possession on two summer and winter sets. The rest of the enchantments will be gr2 and on all remaining sets. – Ash'vley decided  
\- You sure? – Olivia was rather skeptic at the idea.  
\- She'll go through them rapidly enough but long enough to last her the cycle. – He explained.  
\- Fair enough. – Olivia eventually agreed.  
\- Hello! She is in the room. – Sha'andris shouted.  
Ash'vley and Olivia looked at each other and then at Sha'andris and simply continued as if she hadn't interrupted.  
\- How long will you need? – Ash'vley asked ignoring the betrayed look his mentee was giving him.  
\- I am swamped, give me 10 days give or take. – Olivia said as she added the order n her Card.  
\- Put them as your… -  
\- Priority. I know. I'll have some of my apprentices finish some of my other work. – She shooed them away, her attention already on her Card as she made notes on the meeting and on Sha'andris' uniform design. Ash'vley turned to Sha'andris.  
\- Alright lets go, next stop is the estate agency. – he grabbed her arm and stirred her to the door.  
\- Hold on if it's a skirt I want it just bellow my knee cause there's no way I am wearing any sort of skimpy skirt. I'd rather have shorts if trousers aren't the viable option for girls. – Sha'andris shouted over her shoulder as Ash'vley herded her towards the door.  
The only sign she got that Olivia hear her was a thumbs up followed by a "go away" motion. No longer resisting she addressed her mentor.  
\- Do you usually bulldoze your way through people? -  
\- Only the ignorant. – Was his response.  
\- Hahaha. – She deadpanned and started thinking about all the ways she could make his live miserable.  
Ash'vley looked at the time.  
\- Lets grab something to eat first it is 13.17. What would you like to eat? – seeing her look we decided to pacify her. Hell had no wrath like a woman scorned after-all.  
\- A quiche. –  
\- I know just the place. – he said with a slight smile.  
\- Of course you do. – she retorted.  
She closely followed her mentor, she knew better than to loose him from her sight. One major incident concerning her bad sense of orientation was enough, thank you very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, like and subscribe at will 😘


	7. Tripping Over a Potential Housemate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama and more drama. Introducing 4 more major characters and touching on the darker side of the academy and live in general

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a bitch, the muses kept postponing the creativity but it’s here know. Enjoy!!

Year: 2,734 s.a. Month: Harvestmoon. Day: 20th, Moonday. Time: late morning.   
Location: somewhere in Cilphen

Sha’andris was despairing, in style of course. Her day had started really well. As usual Mah’ret had woken and gotten her out of bed. She had breakfast with the Sperado household and plus one. So far so good.   
Everything went down the drain when Sperado senior had told her he would be busy and couldn’t help her. A quick look to Striwuss had him saying he had work and Sperado junior, well the woman had bailed the moment her brother asked for a favor, so no luck there.   
Ash’vley had assured her that with the mapping application that he had downloaded for her she wouldn’t get lost. Now back to her current dilemma, Sha’andris woefully regrets not having taken the offer of having Alsaf drive her to her destination. She looked down at the map on her Card looked at the street name. The names were not the same. She looked down on the map again and back at the street name. Still not the same. She leaned on the wall and closed her eyes and counted to ten. 10 seconds later she once again looked at her map and at the street name and closed her eyes. Still not the same.   
Her initial bravado that she would find her way and did not need a babysitter was down in the dumps. She looked at her Card and the street again. She had somehow managed to be in the totally opposed direction from where the real estate agency Ash’vley had recommended was. She had to admit it, she was totally and utterly lost. It was mind boggling even with a map! “Goddamn it, this is a curse, there is no way I should be able to get lost even with a map.” she was cursing in her mind. She looked back at her map and gave up, she’d go with Ash’vley tomorrow and ask him if there could be a directional assistant added to her card.   
\- Since I am here and lost might as well look around. – Sha’andris decided.  
It was a lovely day after all, no point crying after spilt milk and make the most of the situation. Looking at the shops she meandered through Cephiead. Sha’andris was impressed everything she’d seen so far had been managed and made by students but the quality was there. Compared to some goods back home the goods in Cephiead were of better quality and the price was cheaper too. She lingered in front a jewelry store when one of the necklace caught her attention. It was a simple teardrop style pearl necklace. Nothing to unusual but the color of the pearl. Curious she walked in to learn more about the pearl.  
\- How may I be of assistance? – a shop attendant immediately came to greet her.   
\- The blue pearl necklace on display what exactly is it? I have never seen a color like that before. – she asked.   
\- Ah, the Teardrop, it is not a pearl despite the shape. – the attendant went to the front of the store and removed the necklace from the display. – it is actually the crystallized tears of an S rank Tenebrae, the Shadow Phoenix. – while speaking he set the necklace on the counter to allow Sha’andris to examine it at her leisure.   
\- A tenebrae? What is that? – she asked distractedly asked looking over the necklace.   
\- They are creature from the dark world that have managed to cross over and live on our side. I believe that they are also referred to as grimm or darklings in other cultures. – He explained.   
\- Ah darklings, yeah I see. So how much would the necklace be? –   
\- 50white gold –   
Sha’andris’ eyes widened at the price. – why so expensive? – she eventually managed to ask, her voice rough on the edges.   
\- The Shadow Phoenix is a rare and dangerous tenebrae, it earned its S rank. It is also one of the more gentle tenebrae. So long as you don’t attack it or its mate and young it will let you live. These tears are hard to collect as you need to be there the moment they occur and freeze them before they hit the ground. That and Phoenix only occur cry in specific circumstances. Thus making a single tear an expensive material to acquire. – the assistant explained.   
\- I see. Well thank you for the explanation. –   
\- Would you like to try it on? – he asked.   
\- No thanks, I was just curious about the unique shade of the not pearl. –   
\- Very well. Do you wish to see any other pieces? – the assistant asked, ever the consummate professional.   
\- No thank you. – sha’andris replied and left the store.   
She watched him place the Teardrop back on display and continued her walk.

Year: 2,7334 s.a. Month: Harvestmoon. Day: 20th, Moonday. Time: midday  
Location: Ny’mrod guild headquarter.   
Stefr’an Ruslian, headmasster of the Ny’mrod guild was warily. eyeing the persons sat across him that were calmly enjoying a cup of tea. Frey’da Sablier a scion of main line of the Duchy of Sablier and her cousin Nah’talia Sablier scion of the cadet line. He waited for a while, seeing as the two were not going to start the conversation he did.   
\- So what may the Huntsman Guild do for you today? –   
Nah’talia Sablier glanced at her cousin who delicately placed the cup she was holding back on the table.   
\- We just need some information on any breaches that have occurred in the past month and priority booking on any B rank and above breaches that will occur. Ideally an A rank in the next two weeks would be ideal – The main line Sablier scion asked.   
Ruslian looked thoughtful for moment. – We can always send you the information regarding the gates that opened on the territory, that is easily doable. However might I remind you that if you wish to book a dimensional gap you need to wait for the Guild to declare that a breach has occurred and then do like any one else pay send a request for it. –   
Sablier looked at him with a smile and turned to her cousin. – Talia I think I just heard something funny. He seems to think that I the Ten of Swords and member of a Duchy am like every one else. –   
\- That and he seems to think that it was a request cousin, not too bright is he. – the scion of the cadet line bantered back.   
Ruslian bristled at the implications and the fact that the two continued to banter as if he wasn’t present.   
\- These are the rules. Ladies… - he did not get to finish his sentence as Frey’da Sablier interrupted.   
\- Rules that do not apply to the members of the Flush or did you simply forget that the two of us hold seats in the Flush? –   
He involuntarily gulped, the cousins did hold positions in the Flush. He looked at them, Frey’da had long dark green hair and light blue eyes. Nah’talia on the other hand had short dark green hair and light grey eyes. The cousins shared a lot of similarities and could be mistaken as sisters despite being cousins five times removed. That and the fact that the cutlery on the table was trembling at the suppressed force of Ten of Amethyst Swords and Queen of Emerald Coins. It was also at this moment that Ruslian had an epiphany, these tow could ruin his life both inside and outside the academy. For what wan’t an unusual request as the average Huntsman and woman rarely ever stepped foot in dimensional gaps ranked B and above. That usually was the job of the Flush. He refocused on the other people in the room and their winning smiles.  
\- Well thank you for your time Guildmaster. – Frey’da Sablier said as she and her cousin stood and left, leaving the unspoken words that he would do as told.   
Ruslian sat quietly and looked at the now empty seats and and cleared the table.   
\- Stefr’an are you okay? – a male voice called out from the door.   
\- I am fine Alli, just had an unexpected and unpleasant meeting. – Ruslian sighed and turned to face his long time friend Allison Ravensholme.   
The copper haired male walked in and closed the door behind. He shot is friend a worried look.   
\- So what did the sand twins want? – he asked plopping down on the seat Ruslian had vacated.   
\- Nothing unusual, the demographs of last months breaches and book any future B and A ranked gates that show up in the next few weeks. – Ruslian aimed for a casual delivery but the look on Ravensholme’s face said he’d missed by a mile.  
\- Don’t they know the rules? No one can prebook breaches. –   
Ruslian shrugged – do you want to go tell them that? – but his friend wasn’t listening, he had a rather thoughtful look on his face. – talk to me, what do you see. –   
\- Nothing too concrete at the moment but… how and why do they think that a B or A ranked breach will appear within the next weeks? – Ravensholme pointed out.   
That stopped Ruslian and had him be thoughtful too. C and D where the more common breaches and could potentially be predicted. B or A ranked ones appeared on a sporadic base and thus were prized and the rights to the breach always sold to the highest bidder. That the Sablier had somehow found a means to predict them did not bode well for the business of the Ny’mrod Guild.   
\- I’ll send you a copy of the information they requested and some data on earlier breaches too. –   
\- Thanks Stef. This is year is going to be chaotic the election of Fairchild as president is bringing about winds of change that not many are ready for. May Alde’enor bless us and spare us from what looks to be the beginning of a civil war. – Ravensholme said.   
Ruslian looked at him in shock. – surely you are exaggerating, things are not that bad. –   
\- My friend you should stop trying to play ostrich and look at what is currently going on, these are troubled times and ignorance will get you killed. – with that Ravensholme stood up and headed to the door. – don’t forget to send me those reports. – he called out as the door closed behind him leaving Ruslian alone in his study.   
\- Surely not. Right? – he mumbled to himself

Year: 2,7334 s.a. Month: Harvestmoon. Day: 20th, Moonday. Time: midday.  
Location: somewhere in Cilphen.

After having left the jewellery store Sha’andris wandered about aimlessly and she eventually found a park and, settled down on one of benches. Sha’andris summoned a cold drink from her Card a feature she loved to use ever since she’d been taught how to. Watching people mille about Sha’andris cast her mind back to everything that had and was still happening. She took out her files and broke the seal again and re-read them slowly and in more details. She also took notes and highlighted certain areas that raised more questions than answers. Eventually she stopped as she was not getting anywhere. Sighing she rubbed her eyes “Well, this was unexpected. Actually not really. Looks like everything I knew was a lie. Well at least a partial one.” She looked to the sky and eventually stood up.   
Sha’andris placed her files back in her storage. Looking at her Card an idea came up. She looked for the communication application and placed a call. The telecommunication on the other side rang once, twice and on the third ring someone picked up.   
\- Hello this is the Folnier residence. –   
\- Hey Rea, its Sha’andris.   
\- Andy! How are you? How is Cephiead.? Did you get accepted? Why did you wait so long contact me? – the female on the other side bombarded Sha’andris with questions.  
\- Rea slow down. I am fine and yes I got accepted. I’ve been on campus since. Staying at my mentors place as I figure things out and learn things on the academy. Anyways how are things back home? –   
\- What was the exam on. And how’s life on the Campus! Tell me, please? Life here is a bore, my da is rather happy the both of you are gone. He’s already looking to selling your orchard. – Rea confided.  
\- What! The skank! – sha’andris was outraged deliberately not answering her friends first question. There was no way she was telling her best friends about the death and destruction that had occurred during her entrance exam.  
\- Yeah, sorry about that. – Rea tried to apologize.  
\- Hey hey, not your fault girl! We are both aware that your father would sell his wife and kids if it got him money and fame, you cannot help who you are born too. But thanks for telling me. To answer your other questions Cephiead is great, very rich, very posh. But this school is cray cray Rea. I read the cardinal rules and you can literally get away with murder if you are ranked high enough on their scale. – Sha’andris explained  
\- Really? – Rea quietly asked worried for her friend.   
\- Yeah, but apart from that things are really good here. I will get a monthly pay and the higher my rank the higher my pay. So at one point you could always come to visit. I got my da admitted to the campus hospital and the care he is getting is way better than what he had before and its free. -   
Sha’andris continued to talk bout the last three weeks. Starting from the meeting with two members of the Arkanus. Rea was both jealous and envious that she hadn’t been there as well. Sha’andris continued with the flight to Cilphen Island and the memorable last day of the Druen’elle Fair. She hadn’t participated and she really wished she had but she’d watched the game on the screens with the rest of the non participants. She avoided mentioning her change of status and that she got lost and was still lost.   
\- Hey Andy do you like it there? – she asked her voice quiet.   
\- I guess I could grow to like it there. It is not as if I will be welcome back at Lusien. – sha’andris said wistfully.  
\- Can anyone apply? –   
\- Yeah but the application period for this year is over, classes have already started, well not really term has already started . Why you looking to apply Astrea? – Sha’andris teased her long time friend. Astrea remained silent over the line for a long moment.   
\- Rea, is everything okay? – Sha’andris eventually asked. The silence getting to her.  
\- No not really. – Astrea admitted.  
\- Hey babe talk to me. You know you can ask me anything. If I can help I will happily do so. So talk too me. –   
Astrea was silent as she contemplated her next words. It wasn’t as if she had any other options and Sha’andris’ call was a blessing.  
\- I like women and my da found out… lets just say that his reaction was. Well . As expected of a religious man. Please listen to the sarcasm when I say religious. So I have two choices if they can be considered that. Marry in the next few months or death. Accidental of course. It would affect his career. – Astrea hissed out with venom.   
\- WHAT!!! – Sha’andris’ outraged shout turned heads in her direction.  
She mumbled a quick apology to the crowd and focused back to her conversation.   
\- What? – Was asked in a quieter voice.   
\- Marry or death? Or me liking women? – Astrea said being coy about the situation.  
\- Yes! Don’t care. And stop being coy. You know what I am asking. –   
\- Oh Andy don’t change. – Astrea giggled. Getting serious once again she continued.   
\- But yeah. Karmione is not know not to be a very open country, you know that. So having a queer daughter isn’t good for the image of the chief village. Luckily my ma doesn’t agree with him but not enough to stand up to him. Nothing new here. – Sha’andris could almost hear the dismissive shrug Astrea made. – So you are my only choice, my white knight in shining armor. That or Marcus Delaine. –   
\- Marcus Delaine! That old man? He’s had like three wives! All of them died strange deaths. And he has two sons and three daughters all of them your age or older! That Marcus Delaine? Please tell me you mean Marcus Delaine junior? Not that he is any better but he is closer to our age at least! – Sha’andris shouted and once gain attracted the attention of the people in the park. This time she didn’t apologize too caught up in her conversation. Sha’andris noticed that at one point in the conversation she had gotten up and started pacing about in anger.  
\- Yes Marcus senior, death would be preferable but I since I have no intention of dying, I am asking you to hide me for a while… -   
\- Done! – Sha’andris exclaimed and immediately backtracked. – Humm. I need to do some research. I distinctly remember Ash’vley saying that. Cephiead is closed to all visitors unless they are immediate family. Give me a sec and lemme check. –   
She put the call on hold and sent a message to her mentor. While she waited for the reply she took the call again.   
\- So I have sent for confirmation, I know that for Yule the doors of the academy will open again as there is another market. But I guess it will be too late by then? – she asked.   
\- Yes, the marriage is scheduled for next month. Just so I don’t get strange ideas. Even me staying at your place is looked with a disapproving eye but since my father is a greedy man he doesn’t say anything as I have access to the orchard. – Astrea explained.   
\- I am so glad I included you in the magicks array before I left. –  
\- Same here. The looks that old man was sending me… - Astrea didn’t finish her sentence.   
Sha’andris had no difficulty imagining wha her friend was going through. Marcus Delaine had made an offer for her hand when his second wife died, she’d been 15 and so glad her father refused by breaking the man’s nose. She even suspected that he had something to do her father’s illness the timing had been too perfect. She had to hand it to Delaine Senior, he had tried again and again the moment he learned that her dad was in a coma.   
‘Beep’   
The incoming call startled her out of her thoughts.  
\- Rea I am putting you on hold again. I have an incoming call. – she hurriedly told her friend.   
\- Alright. Do you want me to call back? I have your number now. –   
\- No, no just give me 5 minutes okay? – Sha’andris insisted.  
\- Alright. –  
\- Hey Ash that was quick. – she greeted her mentor.   
\- What happened to meeting the estate agent? I got a call saying you never showed up. – Ash’vley went straight to the point.   
\- Something came up. – Sha’andris tried to vaguely explain the situation. She wasn’t about to admit that she got lost in less than a month again.   
\- You got lost. Again? – Ash’vley wasn’t getting fooled by his mentee.   
\- Urgh! – She groaned. – that is not the issue at hand. So how do I get someone to live with me? – she pressed.   
\- I am presuming that you aren’t blood related to the person. – he stated.  
\- Yeah, they are a friend. –   
\- Marry them or enter in courting contract. That will allow them to come live at Cephiead. But careful if you enter a courting contract you’ll need to justify the why. – Ash’vley warned.  
\- Justify? How? – she questioned.   
\- You’ll figure it out, don’t worry. – he said mockingly.  
Sha’andris pressed her fingers to her temple. Ash’vley’s non answers really got on her nerves. Especially since he always did it when it was something she really needed.   
\- So if I enter a courting contract for the protection of my suitor it would be accepted? – she rephrased her question, hoping for and answer.  
\- Maybe? – was the reply. Sha’andris took a calming breath and another. Throttling her mentor would not solve anything.   
\- Are same gender marriages accepted? – she continued, already had an idea on the answer.   
\- Yes. –   
\- Fan-fucking-tastic. A straight answer. Bye – and Sha’andris hung up on her mentor.   
\- Rea? –   
\- Yes? –   
\- I have good news. I have a way to get you to come live at Cephiead. – Sha’andris exclaimed.   
\- And the bad news. – her friend asked. Sha’andris winced she hated that her best friend was soo sharp at times.   
\- Well… wouldyouliketoenteracourtingcontractwithme? – Sha’andris rushed out.   
\- Repeat that again? I didn’t catch that. – Astrea asked. So Sha’andris took a fortifying breath and asked again.   
\- Would you like to enter a courting contract with me? It is the only way to get you away from the old pervert. Well there is another way but I don’t think you wanted to avoid one marriage simply to trade for another. Even if in my humble opinion I am the better catch. – Sha’andris babbled. – Rea? – she asked at the silence on the other end.  
Astrea was silent, if she was being honest she would jump at the opportunity. But this could and would cause more trouble in the long run. So the question was run from one problem straight into the arms of another or not?   
\- I agree. – Astrea said.   
\- Yeah don’t worry about it, it was a bad idea… wait what? – Sha’andris spluttered.  
\- I agree, lets get engaged. – she repeated.   
\- You sure? – Sha’andris asked slowly.  
\- Andy, like you said you will always be the better option. – Astrea said.  
Sha’andris started to do her funny dance and shouted to all who could hear.   
\- I am getting engaged. I am getting engaged. —   
The park go-ers smiled and wished her the very best and smiled at her antics.   
\- Alright, so I don’t know how this works and getting answers out of my mentor is like pulling teeth. – Sha’andris refocused on her childhood friend.  
\- Ah! someone after my after my own heart. – Astrea was gleeful about it.   
\- Oy. – Sha’andris snarked an paled.   
\- What he knows how to do business. – astrea snarked right back  
Sha’andris sighed and despaired. If before she had an inkling that the these two should not ever meet now she was just despairing at the chaos that the meeting between the two would cause. The universe was not ready for this meeting of horrors. She just hope that they liked her enough to give her a head up to get out of the blast zone.   
\- How dare you, of course I would inform you. – Astrea mock shocked out  
\- How dare I what? And you’ll tell me what? – Sha’andris asked befuddled.  
\- Whatever you just thought of just now. I am not the devil. – she huffed. – And don’t try t tell me other wise, I know you. – Astrea snarked cutting off what ever her friend was about to say. Sha’andris wisely did not comment on how spot on Astrea was.   
\- So I’ll see to the paperwork that I need to fill in and it’s getting late over here. Love you. Bye. – Sha’andris rushed out and hung up before her friend turned suitor could answer.   
Putting her deck Card in bracelet form Sha’andris rubbed her face. “Shit, this year is going to be a mess” she thought. It was time to go home brooding wasn’t going to get her anywhere. She looked at the map and set course to 45 Ethel Drive. Then she thought better and looked to the tower that overlooked the city. Best aim for that she knew that she had better chances of reaching Vesper Tower than reaching Ethel Drive.  
Everything was going well until she tripped. She looked to what she tripped on.   
\- Oh my goddess! Why the fuck are you on the floor? – She shouted as she’d tripped over a person.   
\- You alive? –   
She prodded and poked the body until she got a grunt for a reply and a tail slap. This is when she noticed said tail. For a moment she just stared a the tail and her fingers twitched. ‘Would it be considered rude if just touched his tail?’ Sha’andris idly thought as she shook the black haired person. With no reply she turned them over. She got a look at them. She noted that the person was male and had horns. Not able to resist she ran a finger on a horn, then another and then grabbed it and pulled gently. ‘Huh it is really attached to his head.’ She pulled a bit more sharply.   
\- Hey! – she called when she got a face slap from his tail.  
The man didn’t reply. She continued shake him until she heard a snore.   
\- You have got to be fucking kidding me. You are sleeping. Here! On the floor!? –   
With each word she slapped him silly. The man still slept on.   
\- Goddess, how can he still sleep through all of this! –   
Sha’andris slapped and shook him some more and just to be sure that he wouldn’t wake up she grabbed his tail and yanked it and then dropped him like a sack of potatoes.   
\- … -   
She looked at the man on the floor.   
\- Don’t get paid enough for this shit. – And left or tried to as the man moaned out a few words.   
\- Urgh. Water. Food. – a rough voice croaked out.   
She froze and stomped her way back.  
\- You! stop playing possum. – She raged at him. She grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him back to the park and to the water station.  
After a few minutes she stopped realizing she was lost and he was heavy. That and the looks she was getting from the passerby was not helping.   
\- This looks like I am dragging a corpse about. – She nudged him with her foot.   
\- Hey wake up, I am lost. And I don’t even know where to bring you. –   
No response so she gently kicked him.  
\- Hey I am talking to you. –   
Still no response from him. Well Sha’andris wasn’t the most patient woman. So she moved to kick him harder.   
\- What in Alde’nor name do you think you are doing? – A feminine voice called out, behind her.  
Sha’andris was harshly yanked backwards by the collar away from the downed man. She turned to face her aggressor only to realize there were two people. A male was holding her and a female walked by to the downed man.   
\- Myele’es!!! – the unidentified female shouted.  
She turned to Sha’andris and raged at her.   
\- What did you do? – she said accusingly.  
\- Me!? Nothing. – Sha’andris tried to say.  
But the girl wasn’t listening and got in her face.   
\- How dare you… -   
\- How dare I? You have a lot of nerve to say that to me who tried to help this good dam possum. – Sha’andris shouted right back. She yanked her arm out of the hold of the boy with dark grey hair and snake green eyes.   
She deftly stepped out of the reach of the two of them and adjusted her collar. She took in the female assailant and noticed she was quite short and had very long hair held in a ponytail.  
\- I Don’t know who you are but tell that possum not to sleep where he damn pleases. People could trip. Fucking common sense. – Sh’andris said her piece, turned and left them, ignoring their calls.  
She walked around for a while to calm her anger and the fact that she could she sparks at the tip of her fingers and running through her hair. An hour later she had somehow calmed down her magicks and made her way back to Vesper Tower. She plopped down on a stair and took a breather.  
\- Urgh. This is depressing. Getting lost, Rea’s bad news, tripping on the possum. My magicks has been acting up more and more, especially when I am very emotional. This hasn’t been my afternoon. – she sighed.  
Her Card vibrated, signaling that she had an incoming call on her coms. She mechanically accepted the call without looking at the caller ID.   
\- This is Sha’andris Folnier who am I speaking to? –   
\- Sha’andris, it’s Ash. –   
\- Ash! How was your day? –   
Ashv’ley was silent for awhile before he replied.  
\- You do realize it is quite late and that you did call earlier? –   
She was silent for a while and tried to act cool about it.   
\- Yeah my day was alright. Called a friend and stuff. – she eventually answered ignoring his words.   
\- You’re still lost I guess. – Ash’vley chuckled.  
\- That is not what I said. –   
\- Yes but in the time you’ve been here and you’ve proven your inability to find your way around on your own. So where are you? and don’t pout. –   
Sha’andris huffed but answered anyways.  
\- I am in front of Vesper Tower. –   
\- How did you find? – he asked incredulous. On her side Sha’andris just shrugged.   
\- I am both blessed and hated by the Creator. What can I say. – was her deadpan answer.  
\- Asfal. Will be there in 15 minutes. Place yourself at the north façade. –   
\- Thanks. –   
\- No problem. – Ash’vley answered. – oh and don’t think I forgot about earlier today. – he added before ending the call.   
\- Fuuckkk. –   
Yes, the next few weeks were going to be everything but calm. 

Year: 2,7334 s.a. Month: Harvestmoon. Day: 20th, Moonday. Time: night.  
Location: Dusk till Dawn 

The bar was busy as usual was per this time of the night. Striwuss was tending the bar on the top floor. He looked over the room and its occupants. The usual customers were there enjoying their evening. Nothing unusual. What was unusual was the ebony haired ambered eyed woman who was sitting in one of the private booths. No the presence of the Parcener to the Windemer Duchy was unexpected yes but not enough to warrant a second look. No what was unusual was her guest someone Striwuss knew she wouldn’t be caught dead hanging around her guest. Yet here was Parcener Windemer sitting and chatting with blonde hair, orange eyed playboy Scion Lu’ucien Veralis. Striwuss would pay a lot to hear what their conversation was about. From the looks of it, it looked liked a very serious and important conversation. The Windemer had set up privacy seals that also disallowed one to read lips. This made Striwuss very curious and impressed, not many people thought to set up anti li reading magicks. He turned back to ready a clients drink and when he looked back Windemer had gone and Veralis was now sat at the bar.   
\- I’ll have the Dusk special. – the orange eyed boy ordered.   
\- Of course. – and Striwuss prepared the drink. – that will be 34GLei if you please. - he readied the Card reader and accepted Veralis’ Card, he scanned it and once the payment was through he returned the Card.   
\- Here you are. –   
\- Thanks. –   
Veralis took his Card back and downed his drink. Done he place the empty cup back down and stood to leave.  
\- I’ll see you at dawn – he called out to Striwuss.   
\- Our doors are always open from Dusk till Dawn. – Striwuss called back.   
After making sure that the other bartenders would hold the fort, Striwuss headed to the locked room and changed out of his bartending outfit. He headed in the showers and then put on a form fitting three piece suit. The suit was black and the dress shirt was on first look black but upon a closer look was actually a very dark red. Fashioning his hair into a low side pony tail he settled for dark brown loafers and went to the lift and pressed on the ground floor button for 30s and entered his Card in the slot that appeared underneath the button,   
\- Identification in progress. – a voice spoke on the speakers.   
\- Identification complete. Welcome back to Dusk till Dawn Master Striwuss. –   
The doors opened and revealed a massive underground casino filled with people at various gaming tables. He walked past all of that and took a seat in front of the odd pair from before and slid a file across. Veralis took the file and after making sure there was no nasty surprised opened it. The gesture made Striwuss smile if only for a brief moment.   
\- Are you sure you are ready for this? – Veralis asked as he handed over the files to Windermer to read.   
\- We pride ourselves for the accuracy of our information, yes I am sure. – Striwuss good-humoredly answered.   
\- Then this is perfect. – Windemer stated as she placed the documents in her Cad and stood to leave.   
Striwuss grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. – my payment? –   
\- Will be as agreed, now if you’ll excuse us. – she motioned to Veralis to follow her and this time Striwuss let them go.  
He watched them go, when they were no longer in his line of sight his eyes slitted and glowed. He lifted his head and moved it as if he was watching something beyond the walls of the casino. After 15 minutes had passed he ordered a drink and his returned to normal. He took out his Card set up extensive privacy magicks and placed a call.  
\- Did she bite? –   
\- Hook, line and sinker. –   
\- Good. –


	8. First Day of Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes officially begin! Sha’andris meets with a fellow testee.  
> Ash’vley and Vincent attend the first Senate meeting of the year. Alliances are made and broken. The coming elections are going to be very interesting.

Year: 2,734 s.a. Month: Harvestmoon . Day: Waterday, 29th . Time: morning. 

Location: Cilphen, 32 Verlone road. 

A woman with curly chocolate coloured hair and bright blue eyes was having tea on the balcony overlooking Cilphen. This was Alte’ea Fairchild, the Highschool President. She was wearing a white uniform with golden buttons and lining. ,On her left lapel was a badge in form of a miniature crown embossed with a P. She was reading papers while sipping tea. A step behind on her left was a fellow female student also in a white and gold uniform and similar badge hers has a VP instead of P. She had blue hair and black strands, what stood out was her different colored eyes.  
\- We’ll have to go soon. – She addressed the HS president.  
\- This year is going to be very interesting Seras. – The chocolate haired girl put down her tea cup and handed her the files. She stood up and went inside.  
The heterochrome eyed woman took the files and with a swift moved stored them back into her deck Card. Before she stored them, a picture of Sha’andris was seen. 

Location: outskirts of Cilphen, Pandemonium Manor.

In another location a man dressed in a butler outfit opened a set of curtains and allowed light in the previously dark room. Once done he turned and opened the drapes of the canopy bed. A raven haired young man opened his amethyst eyes, ran a hand over his face and yawned. He accepted the bathrobe handed to him as he got out bed.  
\- Young master, Lu’ucien has yet to arrive. –  
\- He’s probably in some one’s bed. Not unusual. Send a car to pick him up. He’s either at Ozlem’s or Lauren’s. – He hummed. – don’t bother and just localize his Card. –  
\- At once young master. Breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes. –  
The raven haired man stood at the window and stared outside for a while. He turned and headed back towards his bed. He picked up his deck Card from his bedside. The Card had sword and on the handle a spade with the letter K in the middle.  
\- Serpent I have a deal for you. – 

Location: Cilphen, Lotus Disctrict, 12 Cherry road.  
A golden hair male in a black and purple lined uniform kissed a fellow blonde girl as she tied the matching tie and closed his shirt. He then hugged the other person, indigo haired boy still in his night wear.  
\- Luce, here let me-  
He pinned a sword shaped badge with a J on the tie and handed him his uniform jacket .  
\- Thanks love. –  
The now fully dressed blonde then left waving the two good bye as they laughed and blew kisses in his direction. He got into the car that was waiting for him.  
\- Sorry I am late. – he said to the person sat across him.

Location: Cilphen, 45 Raven’s Avenue, apartment 6 . 

A blood red haired and silver-eyed women looked in the mirror. She then shifted in her beta form. Blood red scales appeared on her jaw line and two lines on he sides of her neck that went up behind her ears. Her horns where large and also blood red and flecked with silver. They curled on themselves before they pointed towards the back of her head. She shifted her wins out of her back and she twirled. Checking herself out she absorbed them back. Satisfied she smoothed down her uniform and thenor as she pinned a cup shaped badge with a heart and a nestled in the heart K on her tieand then a thin bar of adamantium on her lapel. She turned back to her bed to grab her sword that she then fastened at the belt of her black and red uniform. A knock on her door had her call out  
\- Enter. –  
\- Hey you ready yet? – A deep male voice called out.  
The blood red haired woman glanced at the files on the bed. She raised a hand to her ear and with a movement that showed experience turned her earring into her deck Card. In an other swift movement she had stored the documents and shifted her Card back into an earring. She snapped the Cup shaped earring back onto her ear. On the Cup was a heart and in the middle the letter K. Turning to the dark skinned and white haired male and smirked.  
\- This year is looking to be interesting. – she told him as she headed towards him. 

Year: 2,734 s.a. Month: Harvestmoon. Day: Waterday, 29th. Time: Morning.  
Location: Highschool Ruby Cups 1.1 classroom

Sha’andris walked towards her homeroom. At the doors she straightened her uniform before entering. The room was rather full. She looked around for a while and briefly looked at the groups that were already forming. She then caught a glimpse of a familiar face.  
\- Good morning Rhi’icharde? -  
The green eyed ginger looked up from the book he was reading.  
\- Blessings Miss Folnier. It seems we will be sharing the same homeroom for a while yet. –  
She smiled at him.  
\- Call me Sha’andris. I hope I wasn’t disrupting you.- she motioned towards the book he was reading.  
\- Not too worry, you should have a seat it looks like class is about to begin.-  
\- What do you mean? – she started asking when the doors opened and a teacher walked in.  
\- To your seats please. Homeroom is about to start. –  
Sha’andris glanced at Rhi’icharde as she took a seat. The latter had straightened out of his slouch and put his book away.  
\- We will be having a seating arrangement to stop any debate on this guy is in my seat. – The dark pink haired teacher turned to the blackboard and stuck a seating plan on it..  
\- Everybody up . I will call for attendance and give you your seat number. You will find the seat number are on the top left corner of your desk. This will also be the only time I will call attendance. Afterwards you will have to place your deck card in the same area to signal your presence. That is how attendance will be taken after today. Now up. -  
In the next 20 minutes the still unnamed dark pink haired teacher took attendance and redirected the students to their seats. Once everyone was sat down in their correct new respective spots he finally introduced himself. 

\- My name is Lavantin Nieros and during the next 5 cyclces in your first year I will be your homeroom teacher and senior advisor. For those continuing on from middle school I will be replacing your junior advisor. That doesn’t mean that you cannot contact your junior advisor if you wish to. To those joining us for the first time a senior advisor the person you turn to if you have any questions concerning your courses and life at the Academy. Any questions? –  
A pale blonde girl raised her hand and professor Nieros called on her.  
\- Lamay’ia Aisa seat #3. Two questions. When will we be electing the class representative? And when are deck challenges open for highschool division. –  
Professor Nieros raised an eyebrow.  
\- In order next month and as soon as the bell rings.-  
She nodded and sat back down.  
\- Since Ms. Asia mentioned the deck challenges will start soon, the rules are still the same from middle school. Nearly the same. To the newcomers the number on your card is not fixed it can move up or down the scale. – He turned and took off the seating arrangement and started to write One to Nine on the board and under he wrote low and underlined it. Facing back his students. 

\- One to Nine are called the lower class Arkanna you can challenge up to 3 seats from your position in order to increase your rank. If you challenge the same rank you need 15 consecutive wins + 1 seat you need 10 victories. +2 you need 5 consecutive victories and +3 you need 2 consecutive victories. You also can challenge those below your rank but only one rank down and you need 10 consecutive victories. – he paused and looked over the class to see if the students where following his explanation.  
As no questions where asked he turned back to the board and wrote 10, Page, Jack, Queen, King and Ace. Under 10 he wrote upper and under the rest he wrote Flush. Facing his audience he continued.  
\- These are the upper class Arkanna, the lower class can only challenge the 10 . Special circumstances outstanding just like the lower class cannot challenge the Flush the upper class cannot challenge anyone in the lower class.  
\- Sir? – a quiet voice called out. A brown haired black eyed teen stood up. – Claudius von Rebenne seat #27 How can you challenge a Flush as a lower class and what happens if you are able to challenge a Flush and win about those who win against a Flush? –  
\- They are awarded their rank. –  
\- And is there another method to enter the upper Arkana? – The von Rebenne frowned and pressed on as he noticed that Professor Nieros had not answered his first question,  
The homeroom teacher subtly narrowed his eyes. Across the room Rhi’icharde Da’ale also narrowed his eyes at the von Rebenne. He subtly prepared a scanning circled and aimed it at the von Rebenne. Using his Card he recorded the results to analyse them latter.  
\- Yes the deck Shuffle and the end of year exams. The shuffle is held twice a year. We’ll discuss it later. Any more questions? –  
\- Mathe Ingress, seat #19, is it possible to challenge more than +3 ranks above our own? - the silver haired boy asked.  
\- Hummm. You could. But I would advise against as the person challenged has the right to refuse your challenge and then that counts as an automatic loss. – Professor Nieros mused. – that and the unspoken rule that you should at least be at ran 5 before you challenge anyone +2 rank above or more. - He added.  
Sha’andris raised her hand.  
\- Miss?  
\- Sha’andris Folnier seat#12, as a Ruby Cup member can I challenge a member of the Amethyst Flush – She questioned.  
The students who where sat in front of her turned to ace her looking very incredulously at her. Even the homeroom teacher had gasped quietly at the question.  
\- No you can only challenge the Flush of your respective Suit. Well I hope you don’t plan on challenging any member of the Flush. – Professor Nieros neutrally stated.  
\- I don’t. So that means I can only challenge the lower Arkanna of the same Suit? –  
\- No you can challenge any lower Arkanna from all the suits. –  
\- That is all thank you for the clarification. – Sha’andris said and sat down.  
\- Alright anymore questions? Okay so if you place your Card on the upper left corner of your desk I will send you your time tables. – 

The students complied and conjured their Cards from the various areas and state they were in. Sha’andris watched as her Card glowed and a message notifying her that se had received a mail containing an attachment from Lavantin Nieros appeared on her table. Opening her mail box she opened the mail and saw three timetables.

\- You will notice that you have received three time tables. This is because Cephiead has a three week roll over. Simply accept the attachments and your Calendar will automatically do the counting for you and tell you which timetable to follow. I recommend you do so now as you will not necessarily start with the timetable labelled as 1. – he watched the new students follow his directions and frowned at seat number 27 when he didn’t. –Today homeroom ran for an hour but it will usually only lasts 15 minutes. Homeroom is now officially over, time for you to head to your next class. – and the bell rang just as he finished his sentences and the stdents started to pour out of the room.

Year: 2,734 s.a. Month: Harvestmoon. Day: Waterday, 29th. Time: morning  
Location: Top floors of Vesper Tower. 

\- Can you believe it? The Dean two more humans in the academy? Worse! They are related to the royal family of Thellone! – a dark green haired boy fumed.  
\- I agree with you Ty’er! The quality of this academy is not what it was. – a blonde girl with sepia horns voiced her agreement.  
Ty’er nodded. – So long as that woman does not manage to place her people in the empty seats… - he sighed and turned to their last companion. – What do you think Ana’elle? –  
The olive skinned girl with hair as dark as night and amber eyes stopped for a moment and continued on her path. Ana’elle Windemere, the heir to the Duchy of Windemere turned to her companions with a thoughtful look.  
\- Sha’andris Folnier. –  
\- What? – the blonde haired girl asked looking lost at the change of topic.  
\- Sha’andris Folnier. – Windemere repeated.  
\- That name rings a bell but I don’t remember where I heard it. – Ty’er said.  
\- Why does that matter? How is this no name going to help us against that bitch and her lapdog? – Kai’ya all but shouted her frustration.  
\- Kai’ya, I understand your … dislike of Fairchild and Novaris and frankly I share it but she is our president and de facto Chairman until someone else has been elected. Hold yourself we are in public and you are a scion of House Alay’shi not some commoner. – Windemere scolded her.  
Alay’shi took a deep breath and nodded in windemere’s direction to show that she understood and she had gotten herself under control.  
\- Aha! Folnier! She’s the mentee of Sperado. But I still don’t see how relevant that is. – Ty’er Oishal exclaimed.  
\- She is human, she has mentorship with Sperado and he hasn’t dropped her in the month she’s been in his care. – Windemere pointed out.  
Oishal and Alay’shi shared a lost look behind Windemere’s back. Windemere saw their look on the reflection in the elevator and a fleeting pained look crossed her face at their short sightedness. She did not elaborate as while they talked they had reached their destination, floor Ambion. 

The Senate was holding its first official meeting. As mandated every person holding a vote was to be present. This meant that in addition to the department head of all divisions, middle and high school as well as university, the Flush was present in its entirety. 

The Senate met on floor Ambion, which was some floors below the Dean’s office. The floor was the conference room as it was meant to comfortably house the entirety of the senate and some more. Styled in an ancient draconiem architecture. The seating was in a semi circular manner, the high school division sat in the middle as it was the biggest body of the Senate. The middle school division sat in the left wing and the university division sat in the right wing. In the front there was six seats. The front row held three seats, one for the president of each division. The second row held two seats. One for the Chair, the Speaker. In the final row, the final seat was for the Dean. 

There were two front side wings where for the Flush. The upper left wing held the Amethyst Swords and the Emerald Coins. On the other side were the Ruby Cups and the Sapphire Wands. The seating for the Flush was such as this was one of the few occasions that the entirety of the Flush would be present in one space. Considering the bad blood between some members of the Flush, such meetings were held few and wide between. The outcome was one three things. Option one, things got done and all was. Option two, things got done and only a few people were injured and all was still well. Option three nothing got done and the room was in need of remaking and a lot of people were injured. Option three was the usual occurrence. Thus meetings necessitating the entirety of the Flush where held few and wide between.  
Windemere looked at the time, there was still 20 minutes until the Senate convened, looking in Ambion she noticed that it was still rather empty. She walked in the room closely followed by her companions and took note of who was already there. As per their habit near to the totality of the middle school heads where already present, only their secretary, vice president and president where not present. 

\- Ana’elle look to the left. – Oishal gently nudged Windemere to get her attention.  
She looked in the direction Oishal was pointing to and raised an eyebrow. Senator Sperado was already present, that was not unusual as he was known for his punctuality. No Senator Sperado was without his ever present shadow and was talking to Cosmo Velmone and Meredi’a Memthis. Velmone was the King of Sapphire Wands and Head of Labour of the high school division. Meredi’a Memthis wad the head of Finances also of the high school division. Both were members of the aristocratic faction. She understood why Oishal had gotten her attention. Never before had Sperado engaged a conversation with those two at any senate meetings. Windemere quickly activated a small magicks circled and focused it on her ears to hear what they were discussing but she was met with some resistance. She stopped before she was detected and turned to Oishal.  
\- I am going to go talk to Louis. –  
\- Alright. – he took Aly’shi’s hand and walked in Sperado’s direction.  
Windemere sat down – greetings Senator Louis. –  
The Senator had red hair with silver stripe , he was sat down with his head down on his folded arms.  
\- Greetings Senator Windemere what can I do for you? – he asked, not having moved an inch.  
Windemere did not say anything and waited. Eventually he shifted slightly to reveal a black slitted eye with an inner and outer ring of red.  
\- Windemere. –  
\- Louis. –  
They had shot stare off before Senator Louis folded. He sat up and took his Card out and raffled through and took out a few documents and handed them to Windemere.  
\- Like you asked. –  
She took the documents handed to her and flipped through them.  
\- Perfect. – and she got up and went to follow her companions.  
\- Don’t be act rashly she didn’t get where she was by being stupid and easy to trick. Don’t start a war you will not be able to finish. Things are changing. – Senator Louis advised as he turned his head back fully.  
She stopped, if Senator Louis had been watching he would have seen her glowing amber eye and her furious countenance. She took a calming breath and schooled her face to a more neutral look. The doors of ambion opened and the person who walked in caught Windemere’s attention. She gave the newcomer a brief nod and headed her way. 

\- Greetings Senator Windemere. – a soft female voice called out.  
Windemere sighed internally and turned to face a tall woman in her full beta shift. She had grey hair and dark pink tips, her dark pink wings were folded on her back and her tail was wrapped on one leg. Her horns were also dark pink and curved upwards towards the ack of head. What stood out were her cerulean slitted eyes on her black skin. This was Kye’la Ferkaloni, head of the Highschool Treasury and Parcener to the Marquess of Ferkaloni.  
\- Greetings Senator Ferkaloni, what can I do for you? – Windemere asked amiably.  
\- We missed you at the Lughnasadh ball held by the Bergu’es. –  
Windemere smiled – life is unexpected, there is always next year’s Lughnasadh. –  
\- Of course. –  
\- Excuse me. – Windemere bowed her head in Ferkaloni’s direction. 

Ferkaloni flared her wings and curtsied and headed towards her seat. As the two had their brief conversation more members of the Senate trickled in. And the remaining members of the the Flush of Sapphire Wands walked in. The Wands were the only ones who liked to present a united front, that and they were the, relatively, least competitive Flush out the four.  
Windemere checked the time, 10 minutes until the start of Senate. She looked around and noted who was still missing and turned her attention back to Sperado who was now alone. 

\- Greeting Senator. – Windemere leaned on the desk.  
\- Greetings Senator Windemere. – Sperado answered as he raised barrier up. – so what do you want Ana’elle? –  
\- Hello to you too. How have you been? Did you spend a nice desrya holiday? Enjoyed this year’s Druen’elle Fair? – she snarked.  
Sperado raised an eyebrow. – how are you today Ana’elle? How was the desyra rest? And Druen’ell? And what do you want? –  
\- Such impatience. – Windemere tutted at Sperado’s behaviour.  
At his mullish look she relented and simply handed him the papers she got from Senator Louis earlier. She contacted another a member of the liberal faction in the university division while she waited for Sperado to read the documents. She didn’t have to wait long.  
\- Where did you get those? – sperado asked in cold anger, still reading from the papers.  
\- Trade secret. –  
He placed the papers down. – how do I know that they are authentic. –  
\- I am Ana’elle Windemere, Parcener to the Duchy of Windemere, not some sleaze. – she hissed.  
Sperado bowed his head in apology, Windemere was a prideful woman and noble she would not knowingly cheat someone once she made a promise. This meant that the documents where authentic, especially if the seal at the top was to go by.  
\- You still haven’t told me what you want Senator Windemere. –  
\- You know what I want. –  
\- And a coup at this time is ill adviced. –  
Windemere laughed at that. – yes it is. No, what I want is your vote and that of your allies. –  
\- Just like that you want to me and my faction to vote in your direction no question asked? – he asked  
\- Haha no no, of course not. I misspoke. I don’t want you to vote in my direction. That would be appreciated. I just want you to make sure Fairchild’s nominations don’t make it. – she said with a smile.  
\- For Chair and Speaker? – he asked for clarifications.  
Windemere looked him with something akin to pity. She stood up and answered.  
\- No all her nominations. – and left.  
Sperado was silent and read through the papers again before he stored them in his Card. A pair of arms circle him.  
\- What has you frowning when Senate has yet to start. – Vinicent Striwuss whispered in his ear.  
Sperado moved forward to make space for Striwuss to seat behind him and then leaned on him. He took out the documents he had stored and handed them to Striwuss.  
After a while he asked – so what do you think? –  
\- These are authentic and I am curious how Windemere got them and what she wanted for them. – Striwuss took Sperado’s Card and stored the documents again.  
\- She wants us to vote against any nominations that Fairchild will forward. – Sperado said with a small sigh.  
\- Smart and easily doable. Fairchild has made a lot of enemies. – Striwuss gently squeezed his lover. 

A massive explosion shook the tower and the two shared a commiserating look. Striwuss huffed a laughed. 

\- That will be either the Swords or the Cups. – he put forward, a small pause before added. – or both. –  
\- Why did I not just graduate early? – Sperado asked in a suffering voice.  
\- You’d have gotten bored at home and been tempted to commit matricide? – Striwuss cheekily answered.  
He dodged the swat sent his way and went to talk to his fellow heads of CNIA ( Cephiead’s National Intelligence Agency) while Sperado headed to see what had happened. Before he left the room he looked in Windemere’s direction and nodded.  
Sperado took the lift down and arrived at a war zone. The reception hall was destroyed. The front desks had been destroyed, there were injured people lying on the floor away from the active zone where four people where still duking it out. A body was sent flying in his direction and he activated his magicks to stop the body. 

Sperado noted that he’d caught Aya Renner the Ten of Hearts before he passed her in the arms of the waiting healers. He noticed one of the spectators was the Vice president of the University division, Gwen’ ael Chandellium.  
\- Do you need a hand? – Sperado asked as he arrived next to the Vice President.  
Chandellium turned to face Sperado. – be my guest – he said as he took a step back.  
\- Really? You aren’t going to stop your cousin? –  
\- I gain nothing from this and if she cannot win her fights she should not start them. I’ll see you at the Senate. – Chandellium nodded and moved on.  
Sperado watched him go and sighed. He looked around looking for Laurent Juno the Head of homeland Security and in charge of stopping such outbursts. Who, as was his habit, was not present.  
\- I will kill him when I next see him. – He mumbled under his breath.  
Sperado unleashed his prana and activated the magicks present in his tools. A second later he had made it across the hall and knocked out the Page of cups. An instant later he had the Queen of Coins on the floor and a knee on her back and held a dagger in the Jack of Coins balls.  
\- I think that this is enough. – he called out with authority.  
The Jack of Coins nodded his assent.  
\- Mind taking your dagger out of my balls? –  
Sperado turned his full attention to the Jack. He smiled beautifully and pressed the knife higher.  
\- I need to head to the Senate? –  
\- Of course and here don’t forget this. – still smiling like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth, Sperado knocked out the Queen and gestured for him to take her.  
Sperado stood to allow the jack to take his Queen ad leave. He turned his attention to the Page of Cups and looked to see if any other member of the. Flush was present. Seeing noone he sighed and conjured some water.  
\- Wha… - she spluttered  
\- Wakey wakey Chandellium. –  
Chandellium slowly stood up and looked around askingly.  
\- Ow my head. What happened? – she asked holding her head gingerly.  
\- That is what I would like to ask you as, last I checked, fighting was prohibited anywhere in the tower. So what gives. – he asked  
She simply glared at him and stomped away.  
\- Sure you do that. – Sperado called out as he watched he go.  
He then headed to the head of human resources.  
\- Hi I am Senator Sperado, any cost in the repair and any other cost related to this incident to Natalia Sablier, Queen of Coins, Ether Bergues Jack of Coins and Sky’lar Chandellium Page of Cups. Should they disgree please get in touch with me and I will sort this out. – as he gave out orders he took his Card out to sho his official status and send his informaion to the head of HR.  
\- Of course Senator. –  
He nodded and left. He walked towards the elevator and sighed. It looked liked today’s meeting would end up with a lot of colateral damage. What a way to beginning the academic year.  
\- What a morning and the Senate has yet to beginning. – a male voice whispered in his ear.  
Sperado summoned his daggers and in a flash had pinned the owner of the voice on the wall his dagger at their throat. The orange eyed blonde he’d pinned on the wall smiled at him.  
\- Morning Ash, I haven’t seen you in a while. – the male said  
\- And I could have done without. Now take your hand of my ass Lu’ucien. – he added more pressure on the dagger on his throat.  
The tall blonde chuckled and raised his hands and Sperado released him. This was Lu’ucien Veralis, scion of the Barony of Veralis and Jack of Swords and close friend to the Parcener to the Principality of Kaos, Ismak’ail Pandemonium. Sperado looked around and lo and behold behind him was the King of Swords looking indifferent as always.  
Sperado sighed. – today is going to be a long day. – he said as in the walked in the elevator and Veralis back at hanging all over him. – I do not get paid enough for this. – he tried to shrug off Veralis but he was persistent and ever so cheerful.  
They rapidly arrived at Ambion and Sperado looked to stock of the situation. All where present for the Queen of Cups, the Ace, Page and 10 of Swords. The other notable absences where the president and vice president of high school. This was not anything new. Fairchild always did like to make an entrance.  
\- Hey Ash. – Veralis called out  
\- Yeah? – he answered without looking.  
\- Ash. – he whined and poked him.  
\- What! – Sperado asked turning to face the person poking him. Only to receive a kiss.  
\- You look beautiful as always, need anything? – Veralis asked a small frown on his face.  
Sperado sighed – maybe later – he eventually admitted. He shifted his face to eye the King of Swords.  
\- No. – Pandemonium denied having caught his look.  
And he walked to his seat. Veralis kissed him again and followed after him not before telling not to worry about it, he would get him to come around.  
\- Should I be worried? – Striwuss leaned to ask after he’d retaken his seat.  
\- About? The kiss or the situation with Windemer? – he asked right back, eyes glittering.  
An eye roll and a gentle shove were his answer.  
\- Looks like every body is here. – a female voice loudly called out from the back of the room.  
The Dean, Altea Fairchild and her vice president Seras novaris walked across the room to sit herself down in the front seats. They were followed by the missing Flush, who sat in their respective areas. Once everyone was settled the Dean stood up and spoke.  
\- Let me officially beginning the first Senate meeting of the year. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, comment subscribe and share.


End file.
